Je ne veux pas te perdre
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Suite après l'épisode 100 de Tvd et du 1X13 de TO. Si Caroline apprenait qu'une guerre entre vampires et sorcières faisait rage à la Nouvelle-Orléans et que Klaus avait disparu après avoir été poignardé. Resterait-elle de marbre? ignorant ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Klaroline / les originels et bien d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou me revoilà avec une histoire venu pendant mon sommeil et oui même en dormant, je ne suis pas tranquille lol. Donc cette histoire ne devrait avoir que très peu de chapitre moins de 10 et peut-être moins de 5 ( c'est promis je vais essayer). Mais cette histoire, il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête car je vais faire que d'y penser sinon.**

**Cela se passe après l'épisode TVD 100, donc Klaus et caroline ont bien fait leur petit séjour dans les bois :)**

**Et se déroule juste après l'épisode 1X13. Klaus a bien été poignardé et Rebekah capturée. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je ne veux pas te perdre.<span>**_

_**xxxxxx**_

_**"Tu es toujours libre**_

_**de changer d'idée et de**_

_**choisir un futur différent"**_

**POV CAROLINE**

Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines où Stefan et moi essayons de faire revenir Damon dans le droit chemin, sa rupture avec Elena l'avait anéanti quant à elle, elle était vraiment différente et étrange. Elle s'en fichait de son mal-être même si elle nous disait le contraire, elle semblait totalement désintéressée. J'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait d'ailleurs reproché d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait avec Klaus après tout il avait tué sa tante et était à l'origine de beaucoup de nos problèmes. Si j'avais justement besoin que l'on me dise à quel point j'étais une horrible personne d'avoir couché avec l'originel c'était bien elle qui pouvait me le reprocher. Finalement c'était un fiasco, elle ne m'en voulait pas et semblait même amusée d'avoir sauté le pas avec lui. Chaque fois qu'elle me voyait elle rigolait derrière ses moustaches à me demander si aujourd'hui j'allais lui dire si cela avait été bon ou si je n'étais pas trop en manque maintenant.

_Pour elle, les originels étaient au top!_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? après tout._

Non mais sérieusement, fallait qu'elle arrête.

Quant à Bonnie, elle ne m'en parlait pas mais je pense qu'au fond... je l'avais déçu mais au moins je n'avais aucun reproche.

Heureusement je pouvais compter sur le soutien de Stefan. Concernant Tyler, dès que nous nous croisions, il m'en foutait plein la tête et me regardait avec écœurement, ce que je pouvais concevoir. J'avais couché avec son pire ennemi même Matt à mon plus grand regret, m'en voulait. Il avait pris le parti de mon ex mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Tyler était son ami et Klaus était à nous tous, notre ennemi et personne ne comprenait mon geste tout le monde sauf Elena qui se moquait et Stefan qui avait bien digéré la pilule.

Le pire c'est : est-ce que je regrettais mon geste ou mon acte.?.. oui et non.

Je me sentais affreuse pour mes amis d'avoir fait la chose avec le mauvais gars, le bad boy. Klaus était loin d'être un ange, il était le mal, avait tué des milliers de personnes alors que moi, j'étais tout le contraire, je ne tuais pas et me nourrissais de poches de sang et non directement de la veine. En fait, Klaus était le vampire dans son excellence, assumant sa nature sans problème alors que moi je faisais tout pour camoufler , d'enfuir cette partie de moi. Finalement Stefan avait raison quand il s'était moqué de moi en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce que l'originel pouvait bien me trouver.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'aimais tout de même cette idée. Autant je regrettais pour mes amis de les décevoir mais l'acte en lui-même avec lui comme partenaire, piouff.. c'était extra.

Je m'étais libéré de toute cette tension sexuelle, cet attrait pour lui. Je n'y pouvais rien, il était si attrayant si beau garçon. Le fait que je ne le reverrai plus jamais m'aiderait ainsi à l'oublier, oublier un rêve de ce que cela aurait pu être dans des conditions différentes.

Mais ce qui était fait est fait. On ne changera pas le passé, je ne le changerais pas mais je n'oublierais jamais notre étreinte, nous avions fait l'amour avec un grand A et même si c'était mal, cela avait été aussi magique que exquis.

Ce matin tout était étrangement calme. Nous étions tous chez les Salvatore afin d'élucider un mystère afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu nous arriver. En effet hier , Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler et moi avions ressenti une douleur à la poitrine pendant quelques minutes mais aucun de nous ne comprenait vraiment la raison. La seule chose qu'on avait en commun était que nous étions plus humains mais vampire.

C'est un coup sur la porte qui nous sortit tous de nos occupations alors que l'aîné des Salvatore partit en direction de la porte.

**"-Oh que me vaut cet honneur d'accueillir un Originel chez moi !" **se moqua Damon

Oh c'est pas vrai, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Je me sentais bouillir mais c'est pas vrai...non..non je ne voulais plus le voir...plus jamais...jamais. Comment je devais réagir face à lui alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Des flashs de nos ébats me revenaient d'ailleurs en tête à vive allure. Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de nos corps , son savoir-faire. Je repris mes esprits trouvant Elena me regarder avec un regard coquin remplit de sous-entendus alors qu'elle me disait que j'allais pouvoir faire le 2ème round.

**"-Arrêtes!" **grondais-je dans un murmure.

Des pas rapides arrivèrent dans notre direction. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'avaler la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge sans succès.

Finalement c'est Elijah et pas Klaus qui déboulait sans répondre à Damon. L'originel paressait froid et en colère. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de le voir d'ailleurs ainsi. Son visage était aussi froid que peiné. On pouvait sentir qu'il avait vraiment le cœur gros.

Elena lâcha son verre qui alla se briser sur le sol en croisant les yeux de l'aîné des Mikaelson.

**"-Toi, la sorcière!" **s'exclama-t-il à Bonnie

**"-Elijah!" **s'étonna mon amie

**"-Tu vas me faire un sort de localisation!"**

**"-Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour un simple sort, c'est rempli de sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans !" **railla Damon

**"-Elles nous ont déclaré la guerre et je vais toutes les tuer !"**

**"-Normalement c'est pas le psychopathe qui te sert de frère qui s'occupe du sale boulot!"** lança Tyler avec froideur

"-**Toi je t'ai pas sonné le chien!" **lui répondit-il **"je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi! et je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer!" **raillait l'originel déjà à bout de nerfs.

**"-Je suis l'ancre des deux mondes, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs désormais!"**

**"-Quoi?" **s'étranglait-il.

**"-Cela ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à vous!"** lui avouait Bonnie

On pouvait lire le désespoir dans ses yeux. Devant le visage de l'originel, la sorcière lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

**"-Des sorcières ont volé le pouvoir d'une quantité de sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans et elles détiennent Rebekah et..." **commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il allait dire.

**"-Et?" **Demanda Damon l'invitant à poursuivre avec un air arrogant.

**"Et ...mon frère!" **lâcha l'originel qui dans un aveu avait l'air très ému.

**"-Quoi?" **lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

**"-Elles les à emmener et je n'arrive pas à les retrouver . Miss Bennett, s'il vous plaît, je dois retrouver ma famille. Y a-t-il un moyen de contacter une sorcière même de l'autre côté ? "**

**"-Peut-être mais après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je?"**

**"-Parce que si elles font du mal à mon frère et qu'elles arrivent à le..." **s'arrêtait-il** " sa lignée va s'éteindre avec lui ainsi...tous tes amis présents ici!" **nous montrait-il du doigt. **" Est-ce une raison suffisante?"**

**"-Je croyais que seul le pieu en chêne blanc pouvait vous tuer!"**

**"-Oui mais elles ont un grand pouvoir, un trop grand pouvoir, elles ont d'ailleurs réussi à capturer deux originels, comment savoir la limite de leur pouvoir?" **nous informait l'originel.

**"-Comment elles ont-elles réussi à attraper Klaus!" **demanda Stefan dans l'incompréhension.

C'est vrai moi-même je ne comprenais pas, Klaus est le plus puissant des originels.

**"-Comme quoi il n'est pas si fort que ça ou seulement juste stupide! finalement je vote pour la deuxième solution !" **railla le jeune Lockwood

L'originel flasha à toute vitesse alors qu'on vit tomber le corps du jeune hybride au sol, sa nuque apparemment brisée.

L'originel se frotta les mains avant de réajuster son costume en disant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère ne le supportait pas.

La jeune sorcière s'éclipsa et arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle disait être accompagnée par une sorcière morte maintenant de l'autre côté. Quelques minutes après le portable de l'originel se mit à sonner.

**"-Elles lui ont fait quoi?" **s'énervait Elijah avec une voix tremblante par le choc.

**"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" **lui demandais-je ayant soudainement peur.

**"-Elijah?" **insistais-je le voyant sous le choc.

**"-Les sorcières lui ont planté quelque chose dans le cœur!"**

**"-Quoi?" **criais-je en sanglotant, l'émotion m'envahissait.

Je me surpris même à avoir peur, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Moi qui voulais tout ignorer, je ne pouvais plus nier ni cacher tout ce que je ressentais. Mes émotions parlaient pour moi.

La sorcière nous proposa de voir ce qui s'était passé.

C'est alors qu'une boule de lumière apparut dans le salon avec ce qui s'était passé hier, pour les deux originels.

_C'est Rebekah que nous voyons en premier, elle était contre un arbre en train d'embrasser un homme blond._

_Je sortis un vague sourire qui était pourtant bien mêlé à mes larmes , elle aussi faisait des cochonneries dans les bois apparemment. Son partenaire, lui finit par reculer s'excusant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'originelle se trouvait vite entourée par une meute de loups grognant sur elle, elle venait de se faire prendre dans un véritable piège. Les loups sautaient à tour de rôle sur l'originelle. Rebekah réussi à en tuer de nombreux, leur ôtant le cœur malgré les nombreux coups de crocs qui lui martelaient la chair. Elle finit par succomber à ses blessures, s'écroulant au sol dut au venin de loup garou qui parcourait son sang désormais. Elle sombrait dans l'inconscience tout en murmurant un " Niklaus"._

_Lui seul pouvait grâce à son sang, mettre fin à sa souffrance plus rapidement._

**"-La sorcière demande si tu veux désormais voir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère?" **demanda Bonnie à Elijah

**"-Oui!" **soufflait-il des plus émus voyant déjà ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur.

_Le flash commençait, Klaus se battait avec un homme à la peau chocolat, il poussait l'originel de quelques centimètres alors que Klaus répliqua et le fit tomber au sol. L'homme réattaquait aussitôt alors que l'originel le tenait désormais par le cou qu'il finit par lui briser sans délicatesse._

_Comment pouvait-il être si doux avec moi, dans notre ébat et être si cruel dans d'autre situations?_

_L'homme noir tomba au sol alors que Klaus lui disait que c'est lui qui décide de qui vit et de qui meurt. _

_C'est la prochaine séquence où je sursautais voyant une femme brune plantée quelque chose dans le cœur de Klaus alors qu'il criait de tout ses poumons sous la douleur. Le poignard s'enfonça de plus en plus dans son cœur alors que l'originel essayait de ses mains de le retirer. En vain, il avait finit par entrer à l'intérieur. L'hybride originel si fort tomba à genoux au sol alors que j'en pleurais n'arrivant pas à retenir mes larmes. Je ne pouvais plus cacher et je ne pouvais pas me contrôler j'avais mal pour lui, terriblement mal et peur aussi. Il criait de plus en plus de douleur alors que je m'écroulais de plus en plus en larmes. Stefan me prit dans ses bras compatissant à mon chagrin me caressant les cheveux._

_Je le voyais souffrir le martyre alors que dans mes derniers souvenirs c'était un sourire de plaqué sur son visage alors que nous entremêlions nos corps. C'était du plaisir qui parcourrait ses yeux ainsi que les miens et là...tout était différent. Le voir comme ça...je ne le supportais pas._

"_Qu'allait-il lui arriver, allait-il survivre? allait-il avoir des séquelles? "_

_L'originel tomba dans l'inconscience au sol après de nombreux cris de souffrance._

**"-Stefan, tu crois pas que le coup qu'on a tous ressenti hier n'est pas en rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Klaus? il est notre créateur après tout."** lui murmurais-je

**"-Bonnie, ta sorcière peut-elle faire le sort? **lui demandant suppliant l'originel

**"-Il me faut des objets qui leur appartiennent!"**

**"-J'ai la veste de Rebekah et une de mon frère!"** lui tendit-il les deux vestes en cuir **"Est-ce suffisant ?"**

**"-Normalement oui!"**

Sur la carte étendue sur la table, la poudre noire se déplaçait à vive allure se stoppant enfin à un endroit. Le bon point c'est que les deux originels étaient tous les deux au même endroit.

**"-Ils sont dans une sorte de laboratoire on dirait!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien leur faire dans un laboratoire?" **demandais-je avec appréhension et une inquiétude grandissante.

L'originel me regardait et sortit de suite son téléphone demandant à Marcel ou plutôt lui ordonnait de faire tout les entrepôts et anciens laboratoires et raccrocha.

Stefan et moi, nous regardions ayant la même pensée alors qu'on se fit un petit oui de la tête.

**"-Elijah, on va vous accompagner après tout, on peut vous apporter notre aide!" **annonça Stefan

L'originel réfléchissait en nous disant que c'était la guerre là-bas et que nous n'étions pas vraiment des soldats.

**"-C'est comme vous voulez mais je préfère vous prévenir, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous sauver, je veux juste récupérer mon frère et ma sœur... c'est tout ce qui compte!"**

**"-Très bien, on vient avec vous!" **me levais-je en me plaçant à côté de mon ami face à l'originel.

**"-Très bien, Mr salvatore, Miss Forbes! Bienvenue à La Nouvelle-Orléans." **lâcha l'originel qui quitta à grandes enjambées le manoir alors que nous le suivions en direction d'une guerre entre vampires et sorcières.

**"-Tu as raison va voler au secours de ton prince charmant!" **lâcha Tyler avec sarcasme venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Je me retournais vers lui, le fixant tout en continuant ma route.

**"-Finalement je vais venir aussi, ça peut-être intéressant ! " **souriait Elena en tortillant ses boucles brunes.

C'est donc avec Stefan et Elena que je quittais Mystic Falls pour aider Elijah à sauver sa sœur ainsi que son frère avec lequel nous nous étions promis de ne plus nous revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mes petits loups, merci à vous. J'espère que vous avez aimé . Biz. Klausetcaroline.<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2- Captifs

**Coucou à vous tous, merci pour vos reviews. me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre dont je suis assez satisfaite alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Orely38: **Merci a toi. si tu aimes que l'histoire soit différente et un Elijah énervé, je te conseille également , ma fic" Gagner son amour". Je te remercie et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre

**Klarolinelove31: **Non je ne rigolais pas, je trouve que le premier chapitre n'était pas très bien écrit au final mais je suis satisfaite de celui ci. Merci à toi, adorable lectrice et bonne lecture.

**LoveMikaelson**: merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**SweetxMisa:** Merci je suis contente que tu aies eu des frissons concernant la réaction de Caro car c'était vraiment l'effet recherché. je te laisse découvrir également la fameuse Elena ;).

**Elo69:** tu es extra, j'adore...te retrouver dans toutes mes fictions...tu es trop mimi et je t'envois de grosses bises d'où je suis. ;) et tu vois non tu n'es pas la seule à ce que le couple obsède tes nuits lol.

**Klaroline68:** merci, oui je sais qu'on aimerait tellement que certaines histoires déteignent sur la série, bien évidemment ce qui concerne le klaroline du moins.

**Linea:** hey, une revenante sur mes fics, super. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

**La plume du temps**: merci a toi et de ton soutien voici la suite.

**lilihammer56:** Merci d'avoir trouvé du temps pour me lire, hihi. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne l'état des originels, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, raison pourquoi mon histoire s'éloignera de To à un moment donné :( . concernant le 1er chapitre, pour Damon par exemple que tu trouves évincé tu as tout à fait raison, il n'était pas pour moi, un personnage de la fiction et je ne me suis pas attardé sur lui, de toute façon quand j'ai relu le chapitre, je n'étais pas très emballé, je pense l'avoir posté bien trop vite dans le feu de l'action sans être aussi minutieuse qu'avec mes autres fictions, chose remédiée avec le deuxième chapitre. Et moi aussi je t'adore ;)

**Odessa:** oh là... comment fais-tu pour ne pas suivre To, moi je suis bien trop impatiente et curieuse que c'est maladif pour moi, lol. Et bien au moins tu verras un peu de To dans mes lignes. Et je pense que du coup j'irais peut-être plus dans les détails pour que tu comprennes et ne soit pas lâché en route puisque tu ne suis pas la série mais je pense que tu n'auras pas de soucie à comprendre.

**MlleMaathilde**: Merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt et bonne lecture

**Lily:** Merci a toi, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre, te plairas autant...je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Floriane13**: Merci c'est très touchant car tu sais le chapitre 1 ne m'a guère plus à sa relecture une fois postée alors je suis tout de même contente que cela t'a plu. voici le nouveau, bonne lecture.

**Sabivamp:** On a discuté en Mp, donc je crois que je t'ai autant inquiété que donner goût à la suite, lol bonne lecture ma belle et merci pour tout.

**Mel023:** coucou et merci ma jolie, voilà la suite à bientôt.

**SweetK**: voilà la suite et merci pour ton soutien, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note sur ce chapitre:<span> Alors tout d'abord, une très grande partie de ce chapitre était écrite avant que je vois l'épisode TO. J'ai comblé avec quelques informations pouvant m'aider mais aussi pour comprendre certaines choses. Cependant en ce qui concerne Geneviève/Klaus, no comment', je n'ai absolument rien changé...ce qui m'a surprit en visionnant l'épisode, comme quoi, il arrive que jp et moi on est des idées communes, dommage qu'elle ne se rejoigne pas pour le Klaroline :).**

**Par contre ne vous attendez pas à ce que ma fiction suive totalement la série car rien ne sera aussi simple pour les originels. En ce qui les concerne, la fin ne sera pas la même. Elle vous promet tout autre chose. :(**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Je ne veux pas te perdre.<strong>_

Chapitre 2-Captifs

_**"Les victimes d'hier sont **_

_**les bourreaux de demain"**_

**Pov Klaus**

Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais allongé, mon dos avait l'air de coller sur cette surface plane et plutôt froide. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être déja sentis aussi mal et d'être dans un brouillard aussi complet. Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle sur les muscles de mon corps qui avait du mal à se cordonner avec ma tête. Mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir avec difficulté alors que j' essayais de dégager mes mains engourdies tout essayant de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs.

Me trouvant désormais complètement réveiller, mes souvenirs revenaient à la surface notamment celui de Sophie m'enfonçant le poignard de Papa Tunde dans le coeur.

D'ailleurs à cet emplacement, je me sentais oppressé, une gêne à ma propre respiration. Je tirais davantage afin de briser tous ses liens malgré toute la force concentrée, c'était un échec.

Soit mes liens étaient d'une solidité extrême ou le problème venait de moi. J'étais vidé et loin d'être cet hybride sur puissant?

Même mon gène de loup-garou n'arrivait même plus à se réveiller. Devant le boucan que je faisais, des bruits de pas avançaient dans ma direction laissant apparaitre le visage de Sabine.

**"-Bonjour Klaus!"**

**"-Sabine!" **dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Une voix qui prouvait que je n'étais pas en bon état, mon coeur me faisait si mal que j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à articuler.

Devant son regard souriant à me voir dans cette position de faiblesse, je tirais davantage sur mes liens ce qui faisait rire cette emmerdeuse de sorcière.

**"- Je serais toi, je me détacherais avant que cela tourne dans quelque chose de plus macabre" **lui lançais-je avec froideur

**"-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant!" **me dit-elle. **"Tu vas souffrir, Klaus...je te jure que tu vas regretter de ne pas pouvoir mourir!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Rebekah<strong>

Je me réveillais un coup sec de mon lit après avoir entendu des cris de douleur. Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue mais étant aussi déboussolée, je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

Je regardais tout autour me demandant où j'étais alors que les lieux ressemblaient à quelque chose de familier.

J'avais chaud... terriblement chaud, je passais la main sur mon front, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, j'étais brûlante et en sueur.

D'autres cris résonnaient à travers les lieux, des cris qui me faisaient penser désormais à la voix de mon frère, NiKlaus.

_Pouvait-il être lui aussi dans ses lieux?_

Aucun risque.

_Qui pouvait attraper mon frère?_

_Qui serais assez fort pour pouvoir le faire?_

Une fois de plus, je m'étais fait prise au piège par ma niaiserie, par un homme.

_Existait-il dans ce monde, un seul homme bien qui me passerait avant tout le reste et m'aimerait à ma juste valeur? _

_Un homme qui accepterait tout l'amour que j'avais à offrir sans vouloir se servir de moi?_

Dans ses murs tout semblait faire écho. D'autres cris résonnaient une fois de plus, pourtant aucun doute c'était bien les cris de mon frère, j'en étais cette fois convaincue.

**"-Nik!"**appelais-je essayant de descendre du lit.

Mes jambes étant trop faibles pour tenir mon poids, je tombais au sol puis essayais de me remettre debout en m'aidant du rebord du lit. Je finis par arriver à faire quelques pas me cognant au mur, mes jambes luttaient pour soutenir le poids de mon corps.

**"-Nik!" **rappelais-je mon frère

Ma tête me faisait affreusement souffrir alors que je me la tenais pour cesser les picotements et la douleur qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'avais l'impression de bouillir. Je respirais difficilement alors que mon visage ruisselait.

Des morsures de loup envahissaient mon corps, le venin était la raison évidente de mon état , il fallait que je trouve mon frère. Même si le venin de loup-garou ne pouvait me tuer étant une originelle au moins son sang pourrait me permettre de me sentir mieux et cela plus rapidement.

Je me sentais si mal que j'étais prête à le supplier à genoux s'il le fallait.

Dans ma réflexion, une main se posa sur mon épaule alors que je pivotais la tête trouvant un homme. Un cri perçant en sortit de ma bouche me faisant tomber au sol.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce..." **regardais-je affolée essayant de comprendre

J'essayais alors de me redresser alors qu'une foule d'hommes en blouse s'avançaient vers moi voulant m'attraper.

**"-Qui êtes-vous?" **criais-je dans la panique.

Je prenais toute la force qu'il me restait en moi pour me relever et m'enfuir fermant la porte en me plaquant sur celle-ci alors que je sursautais trouvant des enfants en face de moi :

**"-Tu nous a utilisé !" **me lâchaient-ils

**"-Quoi?" **dis-je surprise **" Mais non?"**

Je regardais tout autour, cette fois je réalisais que j'étais dans le sanatorium où j'avais été en 1919 ou on essayait de soigner les malades victimes de la tuberculose.

**"-Tu t'es servi de nous en échange de tes propres intérêts! Tu en avais rien à faire de nous, tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de l'approcher!"**

Mon coeur s'accélérait, je reculais essayant de m'appuyer au mur alors que ma main toucha quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux pour voir que ma main était allongé sur un brancard où un homme plongeait son regard dans le mien.

**"-Meurtrière!" **me lançait-il alors que je criais m'échappant aussi vite que je pouvais.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV KLAUS<strong>

Je criais de douleur. Son liquide stagnait sur mon torse brulant ma peau et s'attardait à l'endroit ou le poignard avait été planté. Et pour une raison encore inconnue mon corps ne cicatrisait pas.

**"-Refais ça encore une fois sorcière et je te jure que c'est tes mains que je vais arracher!"**

**"-Encore des menaces...rien ne change...tu ne changeras jamais!" **

"-**Rebekah est réveillé, les hallucinations ont commencé!"** arriva une sorcière rousse.

**"-Super, deux pour le prix d'une c'est un honneur, je suis très touché!" **dis-je avec sarcasme. **" vous me portez bien trop d'intérêt!"**

La sorcière rousse se mit à émettre un petit rire et s'avançait vers moi en me regardant.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser sur mon torse.

**"-L'abime pas trop...quand même, ce serait dommage!"**dit-elle à Sabine tout en se retournant sur moi en se mordant la lèvre.

**"-Désolé de te décevoir Love, mais sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas mon genre et tu vois là... j'ai pas vraiment envie!" **raillais-je

En aucun cas pour le moment je voulais perdre l'image de mon ange auquel il y a quelques semaines, mon corps et le sien s' entremélaient l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

**"-Tu sais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je ne suis pas là pour toi mon joli... j'ai un compte à régler avec ta soeur!"**

**"-Que nous voulez-vous ?" **m'énervais-je essayant de me redresser

**"-Tu le seras bien assez tôt, je t'en fais la promesse!" **lança Sabine en regardant Genevieve . **" Always and forever n'est -ce pas?"**

**"-Always and forever!" **répéta l'autre sorcière.

Elle partit pour rejoindre ma soeur alors que je retombais seul face à mon bourreau.

**"-Vous ne pourrez pas nous tuer!" **lâchais-je avec difficulté

Même devant toute la douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine, j'ignorais pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, seul le pieu en chêne blanc le pouvait.

**"-Ce n'est pas parce que les originels ne peuvent pas mourrir qu'on ne peut pas vous détruire, il n'existe pas que la manière forte Klaus, ce n'est pas toujours la plus cruelle!"**

Je me mis à lâcher un petit rire moqueur en lui demandant si elle allait me punir d'être un méchant garçon.

**"-Disons que tu auras le temps de débattre sur votre promesse "_Always and Forever"_ en commençant déjà par ton propre frère!"**

**"-Que veux-tu dire?"**

**"-Ton frère avait le choix de sauver sa famille...mais il a fait un tout autre choix!"**

**"-Mon frère ne nous aurait pas laissés!" **crachais-je

**"-Oh mais bien sûre que si, il a préféré choisir la petite louve. Choisir l'amour à sa propre famille! Pourquoi te choisir alors qu'il peut profiter de la femme qui porte ton enfant...sans devoir se justifier sans avoir à subir ta colère d'être attiré par elle..." **me souriait-elle voyant mon visage devenir plus que peiné. **"Tu vas avoir le temps à méditer dessus...Mais pour le moment je vais apprécier ce moment!"**

Elle étira sa main tremblante comme possédée devant moi.

Mon corps faisait des bonds alors que plus ça allait plus je respirais avec difficulté. De l'eau s'échappaient de ma bouche puis en jet ce qui me fit tousser, je m'étouffais alors que des litres d'eau séchappait de ma bouche.

**"-Tu vois, tu ressens ce que ça fait... ce manque d'air, cette sensation d'étouffement!" **me murmurerait-elle au creux de l'oreille.

**"-C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis fait noyer dans ma propre baignoire!" **raillait-elle

Après de longues minutes de souffrance où je me noyais à petit feu, elle finit par mettre fin à mon véritable calvaire.

**"-Céleste!" **réalisais-je

L'esprit de l'ex petite amie de mon frère avait pris possession de celle que je croyais être Sabine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pov Caroline<strong>

Je me redressais sentant la voiture se stopper tout en frottant mon front qui était il y a quelque minutes collé à la vitre arrière de la voiture.

**"-On est arrivé!" **m'informait Stefan qui posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je penchais la tête observant mon amie Elena dehors en train de parler avec Elijah, je sortis à mon tour alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard. Le vent était des plus glacial et tout était humide, cette sensation était plutôt désagréable. Je me penchais vers la plage arrière étant encore dans le brouillard d'avoir trop dormi. Elijah me proposait de prendre la veste de sa soeur. C'est finalement celle de Klaus que j'enfilais malgré qu'elle soit trop large pour moi mais au moins, le parfum de l'originel se mélangeait à l'odeur du cuir.

**"-J'ai manqué quelque chose?" **fronçait-il les sourcils

**"-Juste un collé très serré entre ton frère et Caroline!" **lança Elena auquel je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre ou de me défendre.

De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait et j'avais tout autre chose en tête en ce moment. Le fait d'empêcher que tout le monde sache que j'avais couché avec l'hybride originel n'était pas ma priorité, je me sentais vraiment mal de le savoir en danger à un point que je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Je relevais les yeux ainsi que la tête.

_Après tout, j'étais pas la seule à m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je voulais non?_

**"-Je comprends la raison de sa bonne humeur à son retour de Mystic falls!" **lâcha l'originel qui nous demandait ensuite de le suivre et de ne pas s'éloigner.

Elena me lançait un clin d'oeil coquin alors que je grognais en levant mes yeux au ciel avançant à grande enjambée derrière l'ainé des Mikaelsons. Mon amie m'attrapa par le cou en me disant:

**"-Fais pas cette tête, au moins on sait que lui a aimé**!" me lança-t-elle amusée.

**"-Mais arrête!" **lançais-je autant gênée qu'amusée.

**"-Allez dis-moi, tu peux le dire à moi, à ta grande amie ...Elena Gilbert!"**

**"-Si je te dis ...tu arrêtes de m'en parler?" **m'arrêtais-je en croisant les bras

**"-Eh bien j'arrêterais déjà de te demander si c'était bien, c'est déjà pas mal, non?"**

**"-Si déja l'embrasser était si bon...je vois pas pourquoi le reste ne suivrait pas!" **dis-je en murmurant

**"-hahaha...alors t'avoue, il t'a fait grimper au rideau?"**

**"-Elena Gilbert!" **dis-je choquée

**"-Quoi?...c'est pas ce que je dirais?" **me demanda-t-elle ayant un temps de reflexion.

**"-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" **lui demandais-je intriguée

**"-Je sais pas non plus...allez revenons à tu sais qui?"**

**"-Ok!" **rigolais-je **" c'était bien...plus que bien!"** dis-je avec une toute petite voix.

**"-Seulement bien!" **me fit-elle un sourire amusé.

**"-C'était top... ok, mon corps en tremble encore!" **lâchais-je ce qui la fit sourire**." et oui j'ai pris mon pied!"**

Je regardais les garçons qui m'observaient.

_Quelle gourde j'avais parlé à voix trop haute. _

J'étais maintenant en plus super gênée.

_Qu'allait penser le frère de Klaus?_

Stefan je le connaissais mais l' originel , **_oh la honte_**.

Nous traversions les rues du quartier français alors qu'Elijah poussa une grande porte en fer forgé. Des hommes étaient rassemblé au milieu alors qu'un homme, Marcel si je me souvenais bien l'ayant reconnu à travers les visions, avançait vers l'originel. Elijah lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles.

L'homme à la peau chocolat lui répondit qu'il avait mis tous ses hommes dessus mais rien.

Elena et moi montions à l'étage, nous allions partager la même chambre . J'en profitais pour défaire le peu d'affaire que j'avais emmené et regardait Elena se se roulant sur le matelas qu'elle disait très confortable.

**"-Merci Elena!"**

**"-Merci pourquoi?"**

**"-D'être venue, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Klaus alors même si je suis surprise, je suis contente que tu sois là!"**

**"-C'est ce que font les amis n'est-ce pas? Et puis tu aurais fait pareil pour moi! Et puis disons que si Klaus meurt, je meurs aussi alors autant faire ce que je peux pour qu'il reste lui!" **dit-elle en grimaçant. **"Je n'aurais jamais cru voler au secours de celui qui est responsable d'une éternité de solitude!"**

**"-Quoi? mais de quoi tu parles!" **la regardais-je** " Allo...Elena" **

**"-Ah oui, c'est vrai!"**

**"-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?" **l'observais-je

**"- Bah quoi, il a tué ma tante quand même, s'il n'était jamais venu à Mystic Falls, ma vie aurait été bien plus simple!"**

**"-Tu es bizarre en ce moment !...mais tu as raison, la mienne aussi serait plus simple!"**

**"-C'est toi qui es bizarre... ça change de coucher avec un bad boy!"**

**"-Oh non...tu vas pas recommencer!" **soupirais-je alors qu'elle éclatait de rire

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Rebekah<strong>

Je courais essayant de m'échapper de cet endroit. Je devais absolument m'enfuir ou trouver mon frère. Je me stoppais essayant de reprendre suffisamment de force. Le venin me vidait de toute mon énergie. Je respirais difficilement alors que je me concentrais entendant une musique en arrière-fond. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en m'avançant dans sa direction. Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais au bon endroit où Genevieve se tenait juste là.

**"- Charmante journée mon amie... tu ne trouves pas?"**

**"-Je t'en prie!" **

**"-Garde ce discours pour ton frère quand il apprendra ton secret!"**

**"-Non!...Ne fais pas ça...!" **hurlais-je dans la panique, la frayeur et le désespoir.

Si mon frère connaissait la vérité, il ne me pardonnerait jamais et me punirait pour mon acte de trahison. Je ne pouvais même plus compter sur lui, il fallait que je sorte...car si ces sorcières n'avaient pas ma peau, mon frère me la ferait.

**"-Trop tard mon amie, il va le savoir tout au tard et le lien **_**"Always and Forever" **_**n'aura pu alors la moindre raison d'exister, ce sera votre perte...ta perte...et j'aurais ma revanche!"**

**"-C'est ça ta revanche, nous monter les uns contre les autres? je te tuerais espèce de garce!"**

**"-Tu m'as déjà tué Rebekah après t'être servi de moi, qui est la victime?" **s'énervait la sorcière

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV ELIJAH<strong>

**"-L'esprit de Céleste est dans le corps de Sabine elle veut faire payer sa mort à Niklaus mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire de Rebekah cela n'a aucun sens!" **me massais-je les tempes.

**"-J'ai fait tout le secteur ,je comprends pas pourquoi on ne les trouve pas? "** me demanda Marcel

**"-Plus le temps passe plus ils souffrent de plus en plus."**

**"-Je sais!" **s'installait Marcel.

**"-Ordonne à tes troupes de reprendre les recherches dans toute cette zone"** montrais-je pointant mon doigt sur la carte

**"-Fait attention, elles ont déjà réussi à avoir deux originels!"** lança Marcel

**"-Je vais venir avec vous, je dois bien avoir des restes du Boucher enfoui quelque part!" **se posta Stefan.

**"-Je vais venir aussi!" **descendit Caroline suivi d'Elena.

C'est donc ensemble que nous atterrissions dans un cimetière ou un rassemblement était effectué devant une tombe.

Stefan attrapa un homme alors que de deux coups de coude j 'en assommais deux autres.

**"-Salut!" **fit Elena d'un mouvement de la main.

On avait ainsi réussi à faire une entrée fracassante afin de faire fuir les moins courageux. Je regardais cette jeune adolescente tenant sa petite chandelle qui avait l'air d'être en aucun cas intimidé par nous. Elle était si infaillible à notre présence qu'elle en était frustrante.

**"-Mon frère et ma soeur ont été capturé...où sont-ils?" **demandais-je avec nervosité.

La jeune sorcière à la chandelle avança à pas de velours en souriant, se moquant de ma question.

**"-Monique, je te conseille de me donner ce que je veux, je te promets que tu ignores de quoi je suis capable quand on touche à ma famille!"**

**"-J'ai un petit message pour toi!"** me tendit-elle son portable.

C'était Céleste. Elle m'informait d'avoir de la peine pour moi pour essayer de sauver ma famille qu'elle disait fêlé. Monique leva sa main vers moi alors que je sentais le pouvoir de la magie en moi, sur mon corps. Je desserrais ma cravate, sentant une brulure sur ma poitrine. je vis un nom inscrit. Une autre brûlure sur mon bras faisant apparaitre un deuxième nom et ainsi de suite sur plusieurs parties de mon corps.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce?" **regardais-je remettant le portable au creux de mon oreille.

**"-Un indice, résout l'énigme! mais fait vite, il souffre atrocement!"** m'avouait-elle ou même à travers l'appareil je pouvais sentir son sourire.

**"-Je te jure que si tu les touches..." **la menaçais-je

**"-Doucement mon tendre Elijah, mon amour perdu...tu veux un avant-goût?"**

Je regardais partout comme pour essayer de comprendre.

**"-écoutes!" **me dit-elle d'une façon plus que sadique

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, encore ?"** entendis-je la voix de mon frère .

Je l'entendis hurler de douleur à m'en déchirer le coeur. Mon frère hurlait de douleur, ses cris semblaient ne jamais cesser et me déchiraient. Lui qui était si fort souffrait le martyre.

**"-Tu pensais qu'il pouvait crier aussi fort?" **me demanda Céleste "**Quant à ta sœur, Genevieve et elle sont très occupées en ce moment à soulager la conscience de ta chère et tendre Rebekah!"**

J'attrapais Monique la soulevant du sol l'étranglant en menaçant Céleste de tuer l'adolescente si elle ne relâchait pas Niklaus et Rebekah sur-le-champ.

**"-Tue là Elijah...fais-le...et les marques sur ton corps qui peuvent te permettent à les retrouver disparaîtront...! Ne pensais-tu pas que j'avais tout prévu?"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Caroline<strong>

Nous venions de rentrer afin de permettre à Elijah de découvrir l'énigme des noms gravés. Je m'installais assise sur les marches, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'écoutais que très peu, j'entendais Marcel dire à l'originel qu'il voulait lui aussi que Klaus et Rebekah reviennent mais ce qui résonnait le plus dans ma tête était ses cris de douleur.

Je me sentais aussi mal qu'anéantie.

**"-Tout va bien Caroline?" **me demanda mon ami, s'installant à mes côtés alors que j'essuyais avec rapidité la larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue.

**"-Tu sais, j'ignore ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui..."**

**"-Ce n'est pas de l'amour...Stefan...c'est notre créateur et s'il ne survit pas, on mourra tous. Je suis juste là pour ça!" **raillais-je surement pour me convaincre.

**"-Comme tu voudras Caroline, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne t'aurais pas donné à lui sans le moindre sentiment! et même s'il a fait des choses moches plus que moches même, il a un coeur...et toi seul à réussit à réveiller l'homme!"**

Je me retournais vers lui alors que deux larmes chaudes s'échappèrent de mes yeux qui ce faisaient intercepter par le doigt de mon meilleur ami avant qu'elles ne rencontrent mes lèvres.

**"-Ce n'est pas un crime, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux!" **me disait-il

**"-J'ai...entendre ses cris tout à l'heure...je...je peux pas...ça fait trop mal! S'il lui arrive quelque chose... ...je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir..." **m'effondrais-je.

**"-Chuuuuutttt!" **me serrait mon ami me caressant le dos. **" Klaus est fort...il va s'en sortir!" **me rassurait mon ami**." tu devrais peut-être rentrer...je vais rester ici et je te tiendrais au courant..."**

**"-Je ne veux pas partir, Stefan...je veux le savoir en sécurité...j'ai besoin de le revoir de savoir qu'il va bien...tu comprends?"**

**"-Alors va te reposer, il faut que tu reprennes des forces!"**

**"-Dès que je ferme les yeux...c'est son visage que je vois!" **

**"-Alors imagine-le, heureux dans tes bras!"**

Je fis un petit signe de confirmation de la tête en me levant et montais les marches tout en me maintenant à la rambarde.

**"-Caroline!"**

**"-Oui"**

**"-Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver...je ne lâcherais pas avant qu'il soit rentré...et là avec toi!"**

**"-Juste déjà rentré sera un bon point!" **lui dis-je

Je poussais la porte de notre chambre quand je vis Elena dormir profondément en plein milieu du lit. Je souriais prête à entrer quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une autre porte. je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais je refermais la porte de la chambre et me dirigeais comme possédé vers elle. Je frappais et n'entendant pas de réponse, je m'apprêtais à tourner la poignée.

**"-C'est la chambre de Klaus!" **résonna la voix de Marcel qui me fit sursauter.

**"-Pardon!" **me sentis-je gênée

**"-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, alors voilà la personne qui lui a donné un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en revenant de Mystic falls. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme arriverait à lui faire tourner la tête."**

Je baissais la tête, me sentant intimidé et gêné. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

**"-Tu peux rentrer, le loup n'y est pas...enfin...j'aurais préféré qu'il y soit!" **semblait-il réfléchir.

**"-Il compte pour vous?" **finis-je par retrouver le son de ma voix

Marcel se stoppa avant de se retourner vers moi.

**"-Même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord...qu'on est chien et chat...on s'aime autant qu'on se déteste...c'est compliqué mais oui...je l'aime ce petit con!" **me dit-il se mordant la lèvre avec nervosité.

**"-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire!" **lui répondis-je

**"-Reposez vous...Elijah et moi allons résoudre cette énigme!"**

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre, inspectant sa chambre. Je m'avançais vers son lit tout en laissant guider mes doigts sur le lit. Je fermais les yeux sentant son odeur qui enivrait toute la pièce. Je finis par refermer la porte puis me dirigea dans ma chambre, poussant mon amie et m'endormi en position de foetus, le coeur gros.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Marcel<span>**

Elijah, Stefan et moi avions passé la nuit à rassembler tous les noms inscrits sur l'originel. Pour l'instant toutes s'étaient donné la mort. Je me frottais les yeux, après toutes ses recherches, la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir. Mais je ne pouvais laisser tomber. Rebekah était elle aussi enfermé quelque part à souffrir.

Les deux filles arrivèrent en nous rejoignant. la brune s'installa à l'ordinateur à côté de Stefan qui recherchait les deux autres noms restants quand il nous sortit le nom de Geneviève.

**"-Qui?"** lançais-je.

**"-Attendez Geneviève...ce n'est pas le nom de la sorcière qui s'occupait de Rebekah?"** demanda caroline à Elijah

**"-Si...vous avez raison?"**

**"-Elle est morte en 1919, victime de la tuberculose. Elle travaillait au sanatorium fleur de lys "** nous informait Stefan

Les marques sur le corps d'Elijah s'effacèrent prouvant que nous avions réussi à percer l'énigme.

Mon cœur s'accélérait, une boule imposante avait pris place dans ma gorge. Je tirais sur le col de mon tee-shirt pour faciliter ma respiration. Je ne pus m'empêcher de devenir si nerveux à faire quelques pas.

**"-Marcel!" **m'appela l'originel qui s'était aperçu de mon changement de comportement**. " Niklaus et Rebekah souffrent à chaque minute perdue alors si tu sais quelque chose...parle!"**

**"-Le Sanatorium, ils sont là-bas!"** lançais-je

**"-Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûre?"** me demanda la blonde

Je ne répondis pas alors que je croisais le regard de l'originel attendant ma réponse.

**"-Comment le sais-tu?"** répétait-il

Cette fois, je ne tenais plus en place. J'avais aussi honte que j'étais mal à l'aise. Nous avions promis de ne jamais divulguer notre secret . Il était notre fin si Klaus l'apprenait. Soit je ne disais rien malgré le fait que l'ainé des Mikaelson avait compris que je savais quelque chose. J'étais perdu sans savoir quoi faire, le dire était notre mort mais ne pas le dire...c'est Rebekah qui souffrirait encore étant prisonnière aux mains des sorcières.

**"-Rebekah et moi avons fait quelque chose?"** lançais-je enfin sous le regard pesant de tous.

Tous croisèrent les bras me sentant encore plus mal de ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler.

**"-Je pense que c'est cette chose que les sorcières utilisent contre elle...c'est...quelque chose que tu vas pas aimer!"**

**"-Parle!"** s'impatientait l'originel

**"-Ta sœur et moi on voulait vivre ensemble, on voulait s'aimer sans se cacher. Tu sais qu'avec Klaus, c'était pas..."** cherchais-je mes mots.

**"-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"**

**"-En 1919, Rebekah a été travaillé dans ce sanatorium afin d'approcher suffisamment, Genièvre pour la convaincre..."**

**"-la convaincre de quoi?"** perdait-il patience.

**"-Pour faire fuir Klaus de la ville...en faisant venir le seule personne qui l'effrayait!"** regardais-je le sol

**"-Notre père!"** lâchait-il choqué. "**je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait pu nous trouver ici. Quelle erreur nous avions commise pour qu'il vienne et détruise tout ce qu'on avait construit ici et appelé maison."**

je me sentis me faire clouer au mur par l'originel

**"-Niklaus t'a traité comme un fils!"**

**"-Je sais...et je l'aime pour ça...je savais que vous ne pouviez pas mourir...je voulais juste qu'il quitte la ville et être avec Rebekah!"** lançais-je avec une voix aussi hachée par l'émotion que par la main de l'originel encerclant ma gorge.

**"-Ainsi cette sorcière veut se venger du fait que vous vous êtes joué d'elle!"** concluait l'originel.

**"-Pas seulement!...Rebekah la tuée!"** lançais-je ce qui choqua son ainé

**"-Je te demande pardon?"**

**"-Rebekah s'est senti coupable, elle a voulu tout arrêter mais le sort étant déjà effectué, c'était déjà trop tard. Quand la sorcière a comprit, elle a voulu tout révéler à ton frère afin qu'il épargne sa vie. Rebekah craignait qu'elle lui avoue... la sorcière avait le béguin pour Klaus à l'époque!..Alors elle l'a tué, la contaminant avec le sang des malades!"**

**"-Marcel,** **je te jure que jamais je ne le laisserais la toucher mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne lèverais pas le moindre petit doigt! ****Il va être furieux! ****Sa colère sera sans fin! **

**"-Alors allons là-bas et sortons les de là avant qu'il ne l'apprenne"**

_**"Les victimes d'hier sont **_

_**les bourreaux de demain"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, rien qu'un petit mot. Biz à vous et merci. Klausetcaroline<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- réalité ou illusion

**merci à vous tous pour vos reviews.**

**Klaroline68: **merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Sabivamp: **Merci sabi, bonne lecture à toi

**Klarolinelove31**: Merci à toi de me laisser ta review, je suis contente d'arriver à écrire ce que tu souhaites et qui te plais alors bonne lecture à toi.

**Lilihammer56:**Merci ma belle, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par la suite. Biz

**Kansasbykeres: **voilà la suite et merci de m'avoir donné ta review sur les deux chapitres à bientôt et encore merci.

**Odessa: **oh ne t'inquiètes, plus les pavés sont longs plus je les relis alors tu peux m'en faire des énormes que je prendrais un grand plaisir à lire, oui les sorcières sont très Badass dans cette fic surtout une. Bonne lecture.

**la plume du** **temps:** merci à toi et je te laisse découvrir la suite mais oui tu as raison les originels souffrent vraiment dans ma fiction.

**Imortelle:** merci à toi, je suis contente que tu aimes, voici le prochain chapitre et à bientôt.

**Ezanna:** Alors je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une petite rencontre Caro/Genevieve mais finalement j'ai intégré une petite scène pour toi alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**LeaMichaelson**: bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Orely38:** bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt ;) sur l'une ou les autres.

**Mel023**:voilà la suite et oui Klaus souffre beaucoup et dans ce chapitre bien plus que l'autre.

**Elo69:** voilà la suite et un grand merci pour tout. biz ma petite Elo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3- Réalité ou Illusion<strong>

**"**_**La justice est souvent**_

_**le masque du courroux"**_

**PoV Caroline**

Nous roulions sur la route du Sanatorium dans le plus grand silence. Marcel était installé à l'avant nous montrant le chemin . Depuis notre départ, l'homme à la peau chocolat était dans ses pensées , le front collé à la vitre. Je me doutais qu'il se sentait honteux et coupable de ce qu'il avait fait avec Rebekah, Klaus n'avait aucune indulgence contre la trahison et je comprenais le fait que Marcel craignait les foudres de l'originel.

Elena se tenait droite , sortant de son sac un petit miroir . Elle finit par l'ouvrir observant l'hygiène de ses dents , les frottant de son doigt.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" **lui demandais-je intriguée.

**"-Je regarde si mes dents sont propres!" **me dit-elle comme une évidence** " tu imagines mordre ses salopes de sorcières avec un morceau entre les chicos, tu perds tout de suite toute ta crédibilité." **me lâchait-elle alors que je me mis à émettre un petit rire.

Même si la situation était loin d'être amusante au moins grâce à elle, cela me permettait de m'évader lâchant un peu prise. Dire que j'étais ici, moi Caroline Forbes à la Nouvelle Orléans à venir en aide à Klaus et Rebekah afin de les faire sortir des griffes des sorcières qui réclamaient vengeance. Klaus et moi nous nous étions promis de ne plus nous revoir, le fait qu'il tournerait définitivement la page sur nous. Je lui avais donné réponse à ses questions lui prouvant que je n'étais pas insensible qu'il y avait bien une connexion entre nous mais peu importe à quel point il m'attirait et que je le désirais, je ne pouvais être avec lui pas après toutes les atrocités passées. Nos adieux avaient été déchirants mais il ne pouvait en être différent.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Musique Goodbye my lover_- James Blunt_**

Nous étions allongé sur le sol humide , mais je n'avais absolument pas froid mon corps et le sien étaient encore bien chauds l'un contre l'autre . On était installé sur le côté, nos corps restaient toujours unis alors que nous avions eu depuis un bon moment, notre plaisir. C'était comme-ci, nos corps voulaient rester unis à jamais, son corps et le mien étaient en phase, j'étais sienne...il était juste mien.

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que notre silence, le mouvement de sa poitrine se surélevant à chaque respiration. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, je n'en étais pas capable et je le savais.

Parcourir son visage si angélique si dangereux, me noyer dans ses yeux ...je savais que je n'arriverais pas à remonter et à me ressaisir. Contempler ses lèvres que j'en connaissais désormais la douceur qui était sans égal autant que de la qualité de ses baisers. Mes lèvres étaient déjà en manque et ne rêvaient que de pouvoir goûter un jour à d'autres baisers aussi merveilleux que ceux qu'il m'avait donné.

Cela avait été juste magique.

Je fixais ma main faire des mouvements circulaires sur son torse, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais regarder, la seule chose dont j'avais la force et le courage. J'avais rêvé d'un nombre de fois de glisser mes phalanges sur cet homme. Laisser mes doigts redessiner son tatouage, de le voir aussi prêt me permettait de savoir que je ne rêvais pas...pas cette fois, j'étais bien dans les bras de Klaus Mikaelson, L'hybride originel. Tout était réel, c'était bien sa main qui caressait mon dos, c'était bien mes doigts qui parcouraient son torse. Il m'avait laissé faire le premier pas et en aucun cas j'aurais pu lui reprocher son geste des plus respectueux. Lui qui avait répondu à mon audace, lui qui avait enchainé son corps au mien.

L'endroit était loin d'être adéquate pour ce que nous avions créé entre nous, nous aurions mérité un endroit plus confortable plus beau à la hauteur de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi. Rien qu'une petite musique en arrière-fond à la hauteur de nos sentiments. Mais c'était fait, nous l'avions fait, nous étions aussi impulsifs l'un comme l'autre pourtant même si peut-être des regrets me rongeraient de l'intérieur, peut-être seront-ils de l'avoir fait avec celui qu'on disait être un homme sans cœur? mais je savais que c'était faux, je l'avais su et j'en étais désormais convaincue.

Peut-être mss regrets seront de l'avoir laissé filer?

Peut-être d'avoir été trop stupide et ne pas assumer?

Peut-être de ne jamais regretter et de recommencer si j'avais eu le pouvoir de remonter le temps?

Nous étions toujours dans ce silence plus aucun de nous ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit car nous savions que la dernière chose dite serait nos adieux. C'était la fin, notre fin et pourtant sans avoir eu le temps ni la chance de commencer.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle? aussi cruelle pour moi, pour lui, pour nous?

Pourquoi ne pas s'être rencontré différemment?

Une larme glissa sur ma joue aussi silencieuse que nous l'étions, je l'essuyais avant qu'elle heurte sa peau. Devais-je être coupable sur ce que je ressentais de ne pas vouloir qu'il bouge d'un centimètre au risque que nos corps ne soit plus entremêlés?

Un dernier baiser heurta mon épaule alors que je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque pour ne pas le lâcher, pour ne pas que tout soit terminé. Ma tête tombant dans le creux de son cou, lui ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux. Nous restions longtemps ainsi dans cette étreinte. J'imaginais sans mal qu'il était à ce moment dans le même état de frustration que je l'étais, les yeux fermés, le cœur lourd. Mais c'était mon choix, sa promesse, la nôtre.

Cette fois, il quitta mon corps leur redonnant à chacun leur liberté. c'était le moment et je le lâchais, je ne pouvais plus flancher.

Il se rhabilla sous mes yeux, il était à l'aise avec son corps en même temps, il avait raison, il était parfait. J'attrapais mes vêtements restant capable de cacher mon corps. Une fois prêt aucun de nous deux n'avait la force de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Je le vis s'approcher de moi déposant un baiser sur mon front avec un tremblement, un tremblement dû à cette situation frustrante. Il s'éloigna quitta le contact avec ma peau.

J'ouvris mes yeux attrapant sa main le faisant revenir à moi , mêlant nos doigts. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors que mes yeux réclamaient encore et encore. Mon cœur lui s'accélérait encore. Il avança vers moi, glissa sa main sur mon visage, combla les derniers centimètres et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Ma langue caressa la sienne avec tant de bonheur et de douceur que je serrais mon étreinte lui maintenant son visage. Il se retira posant son front sur le mien les yeux fermés.

**"-Au revoir, mon amour!"** me dit-il avant de partir disparaissant dans la nuit. Me laissant là seule, au beau milieu de la forêt avec le seul souvenir de nous, de ce moment, notre moment.

_T'ais- je déçu, ou laissé tomber? _

_Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou me laisser juger par des juges injustes ? _

_Car j'ai vu la fin de notre histoire avant même qu'elle ne commence, _

_Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé, j'ai compris que j'avais gagné. _

_Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi, par le droit éternel._

_ Pris ton âme dans la nuit _

_C'est peut-être fini, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là_

_ Je suis là pour toi, si seulement ça t'intéresse._

_ Tu as atteints mon cœur, tu as touché mon esprit._

_ Tu as changé ma vie et tous ses buts._

_ L'amour rend aveugle, je l'ai compris quand mon cœur était aveuglé par toi._

_ J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ton visage contre moi,_

_ Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit_

_ Je te connais bien, je connais ton parfum, j'ai été hypnotisé par toi._

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Je suis un rêveur, mais lorsque je me réveille,_

_ Tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit _

_Ce sont mes rêves que tu prends. _

_Et lorsque tu seras partie, _

_Rappelle-toi de moi,_

_ Rappelle-toi de nous, _

_De tout ce que nous avons été. _

_Je t'ai vu pleuré,_

_ je t'ai vu rire,_

_ Je t'ai vu dormir pendant un moment, _

_J'aurais aimé être le père de tes enfants,_

_ J'aurais passé ma vie avec toi. _

_Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes,_

_ Nous avons eu des doutes, mais maintenant nous sommes bien,_

_ Et je t'aime, Je jure que c'est vrai,_

_ Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…_

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Et je continue de tenir ta main dans la mienne,_

_ Dans la mienne lorsque je serai endormi… _

_Et je soutiendrai mon âme à quand je serais à genoux à tes pieds…_

_Adieu mon amour,_

_ Adieu mon amie, _

_Tu as été la seule, _

_Tu as été la seule pour moi._

_Je suis si vide bébé..._

**_Fin du flash Back_**

* * *

><p>L'originel nous indiquait qu'on allait descendre avant afin de pouvoir prendre connaissance des lieux et pouvoir établir notre stratégie. Marcel nous guidait sur un petit chemin de terre et nous informait que l'endroit se trouvait au bout de celui-ci. Stefan ouvrit sa portière alors qu' Elena s'acharnait sur la poignée n'arrivant pas à ouvrir sa portière<p>

**"-Elijah, tu pourrais m'aider, elle est coincée." **s'énervait-elle

L'originel lui ouvrit de l'extérieur tout en la dévisageant. Nous traversions les buissons sous la nuit qui tombait nous permettant de nous fondre dans le décor. Je marchais regardant le sol, impatiente que tout soit terminé mais dans la crainte de ce qui pouvait se passer. Mon épaule heurta celle de Marcel qui se tenait à mes côtés, marchant dans la même foulée.

**"-C'était du pipo, tout ça?" **lui lâchais-je

L'homme se stoppa fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

**"-le fait que vous l'aimiez!"**

"**-Non. Klaus est ..."** cherchait-il ses mots "** Il est ce qui ressemble plus à un père pour moi, il m'a sauvé de l'esclavagisme...m'a offert l'immortalité. On a une relation compliquée et je sais que j'ai fait des mauvais choix mais j'étais sincère avec toi!"**

Il finit par m'expliquer plus leur histoire, le fait que Klaus lui ait refusé pendant longtemps de lui accorder l'immortalité ainsi que la réaction de l'originel face à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rebekah. Klaus ne supportait aucun prétendant de sa soeur et les tuait les uns après les autres. La différence avec Marcel , c'est que l'originel s'était attaché à lui et avait préféré daguer Rebekah, l'endormant dans un sommeil artificiel en proposant un choix à Marcel**.**

**"-Et qu'était-il?"** Lui demandais-je essayant de comprendre après toutes ses révélations.

**"-Il m'a donné le choix, vivre une vie humaine avec elle ou de me transformer mais laissant Rebekah endormie."**

**"-Et vous avez choisi l'immortalité!" **concluais-je "**je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment compris. Ce n'était pas un choix mais un test! Klaus aime ou il n'aime pas, il y a pas de juste milieu. Il cherche uniquement l'amour le vrai et rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il vous à demandé de faire ce choix car si vous aviez renoncé à l'immortalité, vous auriez gagné sa soeur car quand on aime on passe son bonheur après le sien, du moins c'est comme ça que je vois la chose" **

**"-Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il voit en toi!"** me dit Marcel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Rebekah<strong>

Mon visage ruisselait de sueur. Je courais toujours aussi chambranlante et essoufflée. Je finis par me stopper afin de reprendre mon souffle alors que des pas résonnaient dans cet endroit vide et abandonné où tout semblait faire écho. Je plaçais ma main sur ma bouche comme pour essayer de masquer le bruit de mon essoufflement. Je me penchais légèrement afin d'apercevoir l'identité de cette personne alors que je reconnaissais sans mal les traits de mon frère à quelques mètres d'où j'étais.

**"-Rebekah!"**me dit-il apparemment rassuré de me voir

Je le regardais en coin avec appréhension, voyant son visage si doux, je me doutais qu'il était encore dans l'ignorance. Sûrement avait-il réussi à s'échapper avant d'être au courant de ma trahison.

**"-Nik!" **courais-je dans sa direction

J'étais rassuré autant pour le fait qu'il n'avait encore rien découvert et qu'ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin de subir son courroux. Me voir dans l'état que j'étais le fit s'arrêter, son visage passait à l'inquiétude. Je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre et me laissa tomber dans ses bras ignorant si j'avais seulement trébuché ou si j'étais soulagé de le trouver afin qu'il nous sorte d'ici laissant derrière moi certaines choses dont je préférais qu'il n'en ait jamais connaissance.

**"-Tout va bien, petite soeur, je suis là!" **me dit-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, plongeant son regard azur dans le mien.

**"-Je suis tellement désolé Nik!" **le resserrais-je en pleurant.

J'étais tellement soulagé qu'il ne sache rien, nous étions déjà en froid et j'étais consciente que s'il apprenait que j'étais à l'origine de l'arrivée de notre père, Mikael , c'était ma perte. Les sorcières avaient raison, notre famille en serait détruite du moins entre Niklaus et moi. Connaissant le caractère de mon frère qui n'avait aucune indulgence à la trahison je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Il avait après tout bien été capable de tuer notre propre mère.

**"-Chut" **me caressait-il les cheveux alors que je lui disais qu'il fallait qu'on parte d'ici.

**"-Tout est fini!" **me dit-il avec douceur avant de continuer avec un air bien plus menaçant**"Je vais mettre fin à ton calvaire, soeurette!" **

**"-Tu es au courant" **lâchais-je m'éloignant doucement. **" Nik...tu peux pas me faire ça " **dis-je en voyant qu'il sortait le pieu en chêne blanc.

**"-Pourquoi ne pas le faire?...C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour ta trahison! Fini les boîtes pour toi petite soeur ...et je te jure que tu vas regretter l'alternative de la dague!"**me menaçait-il.

Je secouais la tête en le suppliant. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien je pris toute la force qui me restait pour le pousser et me mettre à courir pour lui échapper .Il s'élança à ma poursuite, le pieu dans la main hurlant de colère mon prénom. Il avançait bien plus vite alors que j'étais la seule à courir . L'une de mes jambes ne suivait pas le mouvement et avait tendance à rester à la traine derrière moi ce qui m'handicapait encore plus que je l'étais déjà.

Je continuais ma course tout en hurlant le nom de mon aîné pour qu'il me sauve de notre propre frère étant désormais le seul à le pouvoir le faire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Katherine.<strong>

Dire que la légendaire Katherine Pierce pataugeait dans la gadoue à la Nouvelle Orléans et tout ça pourquoi? Pour aller secourir son ennemi juré et sa pitoyable soeur. Cela m'en rendait malade.

J'étais venu uniquement pour me rapprocher de Stefan

Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir se mêler des affaires des originels?

Ses escarpins m'avaient coûté une petite fortune et les voir dans cet état me donnait presque l'envie de pleurer.

Je ronchonnais essayant de maintenir le rythme pour le rattraper alors qu'il discutait en avant avec Elijah . La blonde elle, était en arrière débattant avec Marcel sur les troubles obsessionnels de l'hybride originel.

Mes talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol, je luttais pour les faire sortir tout en m'énervant davantage qu'un cri en sortit de ma bouche en tombant sur les fesses.

Je secouais mes mains pleines de boue tout en laissant échapper un bruit de dégout poussant mes cheveux.

J'avais gagné eux aussi était plein de terre, cette fois, j'allais vraiment pleurer. C'était l'horreur.

Une main se tendit apparaissant devant moi. Je relevais mes yeux trouvant la main de l'originel. Je l'attrapais alors qu'il me tira heurtant son torse. Le calme se faisait sentir alors que nos coeurs l'un comme l'autre avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé leur propre rythme à battre dans la même seconde. Il me porta et me déposa sur un sol bien moins moelleux.

**"-Merci !"** lui lançais-je alors que je ne savais plus de quoi étant aussi troublé.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennui, me voilà perdu dans mes propres sentiments des deux hommes de mon passé auquel j'avais éprouvé de l'amour. Stefan et Elijah.

Je le regardais retrouver Stefan dans le silence et continua mon chemin de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce par quoi je venais de passer.

**"-Finalement si ça peut !**" lâchais-je à voix haute alors que des trompes d'eau s'abattaient sur nous.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Klaus<strong>

Je m'étais assoupi, n'arrivant pas à rester longtemps éveillé. Je souffrais, n'arrivant même plus à respirer, chaque respiration était un véritable calvaire que j' avais l'impression que mon coeur allait s'arracher de lui-même. Mes yeux étaient lourds et mon corps ne me répondait plus, étant vidé de toute son énergie. Je n'imaginais même pas le nombre de personnes qui jubilerait de me voir dans cet état. En même temps à y réfléchir personne ne se souciait vraiment de mon cas ou de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. La seule raison pour laquelle on voudrait que je reste en vie était pour ma lignée. Je me sentais mal et abandonné de tous, sans amour, ma plus grande frayeur.

Céleste fit son entrée dans la pièce vérifiant la solidité de mes liens alors que je n'avais même plus la moindre force pour soulever mes bras et par conséquent essayer de les dénouer.

**"-Bonjour, Klaus!" **entendis-je sa voix comme un écho sans l'entendre clairement.

Je secouais la tête afin d'arriver à reprendre mes esprits alors que je ne la voyais que très mal. Je percevais qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, tapotant dessus et un liquide en sortir.

**"-Ta raison...je n'ai pas eu ma dose depuis un moment...je vais être en manque." **arrivais-je à sortir dans le brouillard voyant qu'elle tenait une seringue.

**"-Ravie de voir que tu as encore de l'humour!" **se penchait-elle à mon oreille.

Elle m'enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou sans la moindre délicatesse avant d'en vider son contenu. Mon corps chauffait de plus en plus et partait en crise voulant rejeter le mélange d'aconite et de verveine contenue dans la seringue.

**"-ça évitera que tu récupères trop vite!" **souriait-elle.

**"-Je te tuerais...encore et...encore!"**

**"-Tu es loin d'être en position de force Klaus!...Tu as mal n'est-ce pas?...là... juste là!" **touchait-elle ma poitrine **. " c'est parce que le poignard est toujours dedans!" **m'informait-elle **" la lame imbibé de magie noire te consume de l'intérieur, tu le sens n'est ce pas? mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien encore"**

La deuxième sorcière arriva entrant dans la pièce s'avançant vers moi en me fixant.

**"-Comment va Rebekah?" **lui demanda Céleste

**"-Bien...elle sombre dans la folie, c'est jouissif de l'observer, elle se détruit toute seule."**

**"-Ne touchez pas à ma soeur!" **crachais-je

**"-Tu es si mignon Nik à jouer au grand frère protecteur alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas !" **passait-elle ses mains sur mon torse.

**"-Tu vas voir à quel point je suis mignon quand je vais t'arracher la tête!" **raillais-je avec froideur

**"-Il a encore ce qu'il faut, je me demande si...y en a autant dans le pantalon!" **lança Genevieve amusé tout en fixant ma boucle de ceinture.

Je mis à rire en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'en assurer.

**"-D'ici quelque temps, il rigolera moins!"**

**"-Quel gâchis !" **me regardait-elle attristé.

Elle observa Céleste prendre le scalpel dans ses mains alors que je secouais la tête d'un non, mes yeux se remplissaient de crainte.

**"-Tu le fais maintenant?" **lui demanda-t-elle

**"-Ils ont résolu l'énigme, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant..!"**

**"-Bastiana est en route. D'ici quelques minutes personne ne pourra rentrer"**

**"-Parfait!"** dit-elle levant le scalpel à ses yeux comme pour s'assurer de la qualité de la lame. "**Oh et Genevieve, ce n'est qu'un monstre, il ne vaut pas mieux que sa sœur, il ne mérite pas ton intérêt." **

La sorcière rousse la regarda lui faisant un signe de tête avant de partir me lançant un dernier regard.

**"-S'il te plaît, aide-moi, ne la laisse pas me faire ça!"** la suppliais-je

"**-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Nik! Mais Céleste à raison, ta beauté ne doit pas m'éloigner de mon but et ne compense en rien toutes les atrocités passées." **

Elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle me laissant seule en compagnie de Céleste et de son scalpel.

**"-Ne fais pas ça!"** lui hurlais-je dessus,

**"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Klaus, ça va faire mal! ...Et je vais m'en assurer!" **me dit-elle avec regard machiavélique.

Elle finit par m'entailler la poitrine, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur sous mes hurlements tout en chantonnant un sortilège.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Elijah<strong>

**"-C'était quoi les hurlements!"** s'arrêta Caroline qui me fixait avec inquiétude alors que je voyais qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**"-C'est la voix de mon frère!"** lui dis-je avant de partir en flashant ne pouvant plus rester sans rien faire

Marcel flasha posant sa main sur ma poitrine,

"**- Recule d'un pas s'il te plaît!"** lui dis-je avec autorité et fierté

Marcel essayait de me résonner me disant de garder mon calme, que mon frère était fort et capable de surmonter n'importe quoi et qu'il fallait mieux rester prudent sans se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir ce qui nous attendait là-bas.

L'expression du visage de Marcel changea subitement alors qu'il se penchait en avant tenant son ventre. Il se mit à crier dans la souffrance tombant au sol, je le regardais sans comprendre quand je vis que ce fut le tour D'Elena, Stefan et enfin Caroline, les quatre vampires se roulaient de douleur au sol du sang s'échappant de leur bouche. Marcel reprit ses esprits tout comme les autres se relevant, la douleur étant passé après quelques minutes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Extérieur<strong>

Céleste nettoyait ses mains pleines de sang observant le corps de l'originel allongé dans l'inconscience non loin d'elle. Genevieve entra informant Céleste que Bastiana était arrivé installant ce qu'il fallait sur le seuil pour lancer le sort de protection autour de l'endroit.

**-Tu ne le recouds pas?"** lui demandait-elle

**"-Non...on s'en fiche!**" lançait-elle la serviette avant de descendre rejoindre la troisième sorcière **" j'en ai terminé avec lui!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Caroline<strong>

Nous étions à quelques mètres observant la grande porte où une sorcière venait de finir son sort de protection afin de nous empêcher d'entrer. Une chose était sûre, elles s'attendaient à notre venue.

Une femme métissée aux cheveux bouclés en sortit rigolant avec l'autre avant de s'arrêter d'un coup nous demandant d'avancer, elle nous avait repéré. Nous avancions vers elle afin de pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente.

**"-Mon tendre Elijah!"**

**"- Céleste, tu as eu ta revanche désormais laisse les partir!"** Demandait-il suppliant

**"-Pourquoi les laisserais-je partir? Mais comme je t'aime bien, je vais te redonner un second choix, Rebekah ou Klaus?" la traitresse ou la bête?" tu as le choix...je te donne l'opportunité de partir avec l'un des deux."**

L'originel flasha se laissant arrêter par le champ de force invisible la menaçant, le regard de l'originel était fatigué de colère. Même si l'originel était toujours si calme pour une fois je réalisais vraiment que lui aussi pouvait être dangereux quand on touchait à sa famille.

**"-Je peux te donner un indice c'est que l'un des deux est en mauvaise posture, très mauvaise posture!"** souriait-elle

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Klaus<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux sentant quelque chose de chaud sur mon ventre.

**"-J'ai soif!"** articulais-je difficilement.

**"-Bien essayé Nik, tu veux pas que je te laisse me mordre non plus?" **souriait la sorcière rousse

**"-De l'eau...s'il te plaît!"** la suppliais-je

Elle se mit à souffler avant d'attrapper un verre et de remplir de l'eau du robinet. J'essayais de me redresser de ma position allongée mais je n'arrivais à rien qu'elle en posa le verre sur la petite table.

**"-Attends, je vais t'aider! "** me dit-elle en mettant mon siège en position assise.

Elle reprit le verre et le porta à mes lèvres me maintenant la nuque pour m'aider. Je me sentais faible et encore plus mal qu'avant alors que je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

**"-Merci**"soufflais-je

Je regardais l'entaille sur ma poitrine, c'était vraiment moche. La sorcière nettoyait le sang autour après m'avoir recousu.

**"-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?"** lui demandais-je

Elle ne me répondit pas et commença à couvrir ma plaie en me faisant un bandage.

**"-Elle a enlevé le poignard de ma poitrine? "** lui demandais-je alors qu'elle ne me répondait toujours pas.

Elle se leva tout en me remettant mon tee-shirt lui disant que je n'avais pas le souvenir que quelqu'un m'aide à m'habiller.

**"-Je préferais te déshabiller entièrement que le contraire mais tu n'as plus besoin de rester comme ça !"** m'informait-elle avec un regard compatissant.

**"- Pourquoi te montrer gentille, n'es-tu pas l'une d'elle, une sorcière revenue pour réclamer vengeance!"** lui dis-je alors qu'elle sourit en coin.

**"-J'ai subi la trahison de ta soeur mais je n'ai rien contre toi et à te voir comme ça je ne peux qu'éprouver pour toi de la compassion" **me dit-elle en me caressant de ses doigts mon visage. **" tu es tellement beau Nik j'ai craqué pour toi dès la première fois , c'était en 1919!"** m'avouait-elle

**"-Tu as gardé ton béguin pour moi pendant près d'un siècle!" **

**"-Faut croire que oui!"** me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Caroline<strong>

"**Non Nik...je t'en prie...par pitié!"**hurlait la voix de Rebekah qui était mélangé à la panique et des pleurs.

**"-Il va la tuer... Elijah!"** perdait patience Marcel qui paniquait.

Je voyais le visage de l'originel perdu ne sachant même plus quoi faire à entendre les hurlements de sa soeur qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Elle essayait d'échapper à son frère pour ne pas qu'il la tue.

**"-Rebekah rend-moi Rebekah!"** cracha Elijah sous la panique.

Devant mon regard plus que froid, il me fit comprendre que l'originelle était en véritable danger avec lui. Pour lui, il était préférable d'éloigner Rebekah de lui dans un premier lieu et que si on sortait Klaus il ferait tout pour retourner à l'intérieur pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Céleste se mit à rire.

**"-Pourquoi tu rigoles!"** s'énerva L'originel où on lisait dans son regard un visage transformé de haine.

**"-Je ne vais pas te les rendre. Rebekah à juste des hallucinations. Nik ne lui court pas après, il n'en est pas capable!" **articulait-elle avec une lenteur en insistant sur certains mots.

**"-Tu m'a piégé!"** s'énervait-il

**"-De toute façon, peu importe, je ne te les rendrais pas!"** finit-elle

"**-II a bien fait de te tuer et je te jure que je vais m'occuper moi-même de cette enveloppe charnel et toutes les autres que tu prendras par la suite!"** dit-il avec une extrême colère que ses veines autour de ses yeux en avaient fait leur apparition.

Je serrais fort la main de Stefan qu'il m'en demanda de la lâcher, lui broyant celle-ci. Une troisième sorcière fit son apparition, d'après les photos qu'on avait vu , c'était elle la fameuse Genevieve.

**"-Où tu étais? **Lui demanda Céleste **" j'ai été regardé si y avait ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon et...oui y a ce qu'il faut, je confirme!" **lança-t-elle amusé alors que la sorcière métissée en roulait des yeux.

Je flashais sur le champ de force qui me stoppa sur le coup mais qui la surprit à la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

**"-Je t'interdis de le toucher!"** dis-je avec fureur dans les yeux de la femme rousse alors que moi-même j'en perdais mon sang-froid sur la créature en moi.

**"-Eh bien...eh bien!"** rigolait Céleste. **" Genevieve, va lui donner la dose, ça fait déjà 3 heures"** lui tendit-elle une seringue.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faite?"** leur demandais-je avec une voix tremblante.

**"-Doucement ma belle, c'est juste un sédatif...mi- verveine...mi-aconit!"**

**"-Tu essayes d'endormir ses capacités !" **conclut Elijah

"**- Disons qu'avec ta pourriture de frère...on n'est jamais trop prudent!"** lâchait-elle alors que nous regardions la rouquine partir.

La sorcière métissée demanda à Genevieve d'arrêter de tripoter l'originel alors qu'elle me regarda avec un sourire en me disant:

**"-Je vais essayer!"**

**"-Espèce de garce!" **la regardais-je

**"-Maintenant partez d'ici !" **cracha Céleste

Marcela attrapa l'originel par l'épaule lui demandant de lâcher l'affaire en le tirant mais l'originel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce se contentait de regarder la sorcière avec mépris.

**"-Elijah! S'il te plaît écoutes-moi"** le suppliait l'homme à la peau chocolat

Après de bonnes minutes l'originel finit par céder mais son visage était marqué dans la colère et le chagrin.

Nous nous éloignons à quelques mètres sous le choc alors que l'originel lui nous fit signe de le laisser seul. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'Elena partit dans sa direction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pov Katherine<strong>

**"-Hey Elijah, ça va aller?" **lui caressais-je le dos.

Je me fichais ce qui pouvait arriver aux originels mais le voir lui dans cet état alors que c'était pour moi un homme extraordinaire me fondait ce qui me restait de cœur. Il ne méritait pas ça.

**"-Merci Katherine!**" me lâchait-il

**"-Quoi? **"Dis-je choqué "**comment...tu...tu!" **bafouillais-je dans la panique.

**"-Tu m'as tutoyé, très peu de personnes le fait! Quand vous avez ressenti la douleur de Klaus tu as suivi Marcel alors qu'Elena aurait dû être touché en dernière suivant l'ordre de votre création!"**

Je reculais alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de crainte à ce qu'il avoue tout à tous sur mon petit manège.

**"-Tu vas leur dire, n'est-ce pas?"**

**"-Katherine, ce n'est pas mon problème, tout ce que je souhaite c'est récupérer mon frère et ma soeur, le reste m'est totalement égal!"**

**"-Merci!"** finis-je par lâcher dans le soulagement.

**"-Décidément les femmes que j'ai connu on la mauvaise manie de changer de corps!"** me dit-il.

Marcel et les autres finirent par nous rejoindre alors qu'il l'informait qu'il y avait un autre moyen de rentrer à l'intérieur, par derrière par la chambre mortuaire.

Un cri de femme se mit à résonner dans le bâtiment alors que nous regardions dans la direction ou les sorcières en sursautèrent rentrant à l'intérieur.

**"-C'était la voix de Genevieve!"** lança Marcel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre.<strong>_

_**le flash back sur les adieux du Klaroline?**_

_**Qu'a fait céleste à Klaus?**_

_**Qu'est-il arrivé d'après vous à Genevieve pour qu'elle se mette à hurler?**_

_**Spoiler**_

_**Le Klaroline se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**et s'intitulera:**_

_**Mission évasion**_


	4. Chapter 4- Le chemin vers la liberté

**Hello mes lecteurs adorés me voilà avec le 4ème chapitre. J'ai changé le titre car comme il était déjà utilisé pour une fiction que j'aime beaucoup et par respect pour le travail de cet auteur, je ne veux en aucun cas copier quoi que ce soit. Du coup ce ne sera pas mission évasion mais le chemin vers la liberté. Pour tous ceux qui sont sensibles et empathiques , sortez la boîte à mouchoirs ...**

****Ezanna******:**je te remercie, c'est très gentil et oui tu as la bonne réponse dans ce qui est arrivé à Genevieve, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis. je t'invite également à venir découvrir mes autres fictions en cliquant sur mon pseudo et j'espère à bientôt.

**Odessa:** Alors en faite ce n'est pas un poème mais les paroles traduites de la chanson good-bye my lover que j'ai attribué au flash back de leur adieu. Et oui comme tu vois, les paroles collaient à merveille. MDr tu sais je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envi de regarder dans le pantalon de l'originel.

**Klarolinelove31**: coucou tu vas avoir réponse à certaines questions dans ce chapitre ma nénette et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de ton soutien et de tes reviews, c'est un plaisir de te retrouver parmi mes fictions.

**Immortelle:** je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à venir lire toutes mes fictions ma belle.

**lilihammer56**: coucou ma lili, :) Ah oui tu as remarqué ma façon de me moquer de la scène du 5x11 et la fameuse scène de sexe du Klaroline, je t'en avais vaguement parlé et tu vois je l'ai intégré ici finalement. Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre ce qu'a vraiment fait Céleste à Klaus.

**Guest**: je te remercie beaucoup, je te souhaite une agréable lecture dans les retrouvailles du Klaroline ;)

**La plume du temps**: oui tu as raison si Genevieve n'a pas répondu à Klaus c'est qu'effectivement ce n'est pas bon pour Klaus. Tu vas découvrir à travers ce chapitre ce qu'elle lui a fait.

**Sabivamp:** hihihi bonne lecture et je sais pas pourquoi j'attends ton commentaire après tout ça...

**Elo69**: tu as adoré le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci même s'il est un peu triste. Haha petite maline, bravo tu as compris les raisons des cris de Céleste, je te laisse découvrir tout ça, merci ma louloute.

**Mel023:** Voilà la suite et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Lea Michaelson:** Bonne lecture a toi

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment<span>_

Un cri de femme se mit à résonner dans le batiment alors que nous regardions dans la direction ou les sorcières en sursauta rentrant à l'intérieur.

**"-C'etait la voix de Genevieve!"** lança Marcel

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4- Le chemin vers la liberté<strong>

_**"La liberté a parfois les mains rouges de sang"**_

**PoV Caroline**

L'homme métissé nous montrait le chemin afin d'entrer dans le sanatorium par la chambre mortuaire . C'était le moment opportun puisque pour une raison inconnue les cris de Genevieve avaient précipité les sorcières à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'originel nous arrêta nous demandant qu'aucun de nous ne touche à Céleste, il voulait s'en occuper personnellement et je pouvais comprendre ayant moi aussi envie de régler mes comptes avec l'une d'entre elles.

**"-Parfait, tu t'occupes de la sorcière déjantée, Caroline s'occupe de la rouquine pour la punir d'avoir osé regarder dans le pantalon de l'hybride Originel...quelle cochonne, n'empêche!" **lançait Elena en me regardant **" Et nous... on s'occupe de la vieille chouette, puisque tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, let's go!" **continuait-elle.

L'endroit était immense, tout était abandonné et chacun de nos pas faisaient écho dans cet endroit vide. Des escaliers étaient partout, c'était un vrai labyrinthe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Klaus<strong>

_**Quelques minutes avant**_

Je fixais le plafond tout en faisant pression avec mes mains qui retrouvaient petit à petit une meilleure coordination, c'était loin d'être énorme mais mieux que je n'avais encore été jusqu'ici . Je tirais davantage sur mes liens quand Genvieve entra :

**"-Hahahaha" **plaquait-elle ses mains sur mon torse afin de me remettre dans une position allongée. **"****je vois que quelqu'un commence à retrouver sa force, il était temps que j'arrive !"**

**"- Tu sais Love, si j'avais retrouvé mes forces, je t'aurais déjà faussé compagnie sans vouloir t'offenser."**

**"-Love...c'est qu'on devient intime" **dit-elle avec un air surpris

**"-c'est devenu intime quand tu t'es permis de regarder dans mon caleçon!"**raillais-je

Elle se mit à émettre un petit rire en me disant qu'effectivement je n'avais plus le moindre secret pour elle et qu'elle s'était bien rincé l'oeil.

**"-Ravi de t'avoir donné un moment de bonheur!" **

**-Arrêtes de râler, mon joli " **laissait-elle glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses remontant à mon entre jambe en se mordillant la lèvre.

**"-Tu n'es pas si mal, finalement!" **répondis-je avec luxure.

**"-Tiens donc, je n'étais pas ton genre tout à l'heure!"**

**"-J'étais un légume tout à l'heure, à ce moment j'ai toute ma tête et ... bientôt les deux!" **souriais-je avec séduction.

Elle se pencha vers moi ne résistant pas à l'attrait de mon sourire, j'avais du charme et je le savais.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je lui laissais accès à ma langue. Elle finit par entrer avec timidité et méfiance. Elle était tremblante, je le distinguais parfaitement à travers les battements de son coeur. Elle finit par se retirer d'un coup rompant notre rapprochement soudain.

"- **Ne fais pas ça, je n'ai pas la force de m'échapper et le peu de lucidité me fait du bien. " **la suppliais-je avec douceur voyant qu'elle sortait une aiguille de sa poche.

**"-Tu sais que je ne peux faire autrement Nik, si je ne te donne pas ta dose, tu retrouveras une partie de ta force!"**

Elle s'avança vers moi l'aiguille à la main tapotant dans mon cou, prête à me faire l'injection. J'écarquillais les yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse, si elle le faisait, je perdais le si peu de force que j'avais réussi à récupérer. Je la regardais alors qu'elle avait bien l'air d'être décidé à le faire. Elle me regarda l'observer tout en s'arrêtant. Elle glissa sa main sur ma joue qui me fit baisser les yeux à son contact.

La sorcière me fit un petit sourire timide et mon regard descendit rapidement sur sa bouche où je laissais glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres afin de les humidifier. La jeune femme se mit à les observer avec insistance. Elle essaya de se contrôler à ne pas s'abandonner mais c'était déjà cause perdue quand d'un élan je me redressais pour capturer ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle se laissa aller, savourant le baiser finissant par me donner l' accès à sa langue que je caressais de la mienne. Je la sentis perdre le contrôle sur ses pulsions alors qu'elle grimpa sur moi en frottant son intimité à mon entre jambe sans quitter le contact de nos lèvres.

**"-Nik!" **soupirait-elle alors qu'elle capturait mes boucles blondes.

**"-Détache-moi une main!" **soufflais-je à son oreille avec sensualité

Elle se stoppa net en me disant que c'était bien tenté en redescendant de moi.

**"-J'ai dit une main, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me détacher, je veux juste toucher ton corps!"**

**"-C'est un piège, tu essayes de m'avoir!" **me dit-elle méfiante

**"-Ah oui et je force ça aussi?" **lui fis-je remarquer la bosse à mon pantalon.

Elle passa ses doigts sur mon membre durcit en me demandant si elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi.

**"-Tu peux avoir confiance!" **la rassurais-je en les rouvrant.

Elle remonta sur moi, souriante en libérant l'une de mes mains, j'en profitais pour l'attraper derrière la nuque pour l'attirer à m'embrasser et à retrouver le contact de nos deux bouches, une fois fait, je caressais les courbes de son corps.

Entre mes mains, son corps tremblait de désir, elle me désirait et j'en profitais pour l'exciter encore davantage. Elle se remuait davantage où seul le tissu de nos vêtements freinait la pénétration.

**"-Tu sais j'ai toujours su qu'il me fallait une femme comme toi!" **lui murmurais-je en caressant son visage.

**"-Ah oui!" **me souriait-elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

**"-j'aime ton côté tordu...on pourrait être le couple le plus sex de toute la Nouvelle Orléans" **lui dis-je en frottant mes lèvres sur les siennes sans l'embrasser." **Mais tu sais quoi?...le mal... je le fais très bien tout seul!" **lançais-je ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils**.**

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, je lui attrapais son cou plongeant mes crocs la faisant hurler.

je la jetais en arrière ou sa tête heurta la console derrière elle.

**"-Désolé, Love mais être obligé de penser à une autre pour être crédible, je confirme...tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre." **raillais-je .

Je m'apprêtais à descendre avec ce mal dans la poitrine qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. Posant pied-à-terre, mes jambes n'avaient même pas la force suffisante pour me maintenir que j'en tombais à plat ventre sur le sol.

De mon ouïe, je percevais du mouvement qui s'approchait, je me doutais que les sorcières l'avaient entendu hurler , il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je rampais sur le sol tout en m'efforçant de trouver un appui pour me redresser. Une fois chose faite, je m'enfuyais par les couloirs en me cognant au mur dans ma course chancelante. Le temps nécessaire pour m'échapper allait me manquer, il était préférable que je batte en retraite en me cachant. Je les vis courir en direction de la rouquine alors que je relevais mon tee-shirt pour voir l'état de ma poitrine, plus ça allait, plus je bougeais plus j'avais mal, c'était atroce, une douleur horrible. Chaque mouvement que je faisais me faisait souffrir et ainsi m'obligeait à déployer plus d'énergie alors que j'étais déjà loin d'être au top de mes capacités. Rien que d'appuyer sur ma poitrine, des larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je n'arrive à les contrôler. J'étais persuadé quelque chose clochait. Je me redressais à l'aide du mur et continuai ma course à travers les couloirs. Il fallait que je fuis loin et le plus vite possible. Je tâtonnais les murs alors que ma tête me tournait. Ma respiration s'accélérait alors que je serrais mon poing sur ma poitrine me griffant moi-même la peau, essayant de faire cesser la douleur. J'arrivais à un escalier me permettant de descendre et de m'approcher de la sortie. J'attrapais la rampe pour me donner un appui quand mon corps n'ayant suffisamment plus de force je dévalisais les marches les unes après les autres.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pov Katherine<strong>

J'en profitais d'avoir un miroir en face de moi pour arranger mes cheveux qui était devenu bouclé à cause de la pluie, ça c'était moi.

**"-je m'appelle Elena Gilbert!" **m'amusais-je dans le miroir en me dandinant **" tu t'appelles comment toi? moi c'est Elena...nom d'emprunt!" **souriais-je avec un regard machiavélique

Je me regardais ou plutôt m'admirais quand j'entendis des pas approchés et la porte s'ouvrir. je flashais pour me cacher quand je vis Caroline entrer avec prudence. Je relevais les yeux au ciel décidément on ne pouvait pas rigoler cinq minutes.

Je la vis errer en regardant partout. Elle se cachait derrière un poteau en béton quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bastiana. Caroline observait la vieille sorcière qui elle aussi, cherchait quelqu'un apparemment. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je vis la blonde attraper la sorcière par le cou, lui plaquant sa tête contre le mur, crocs sortis .

_Où était passé la petite blonde innocente à jouer a la vampirette parfaite._

Là... j'étais étonné.

**"-Où est Klaus?" **la menaçait-elle

**"-C'est la question que je me pose" **essayait la sorcière d'articuler

**"-Vous ne savez pas où il est?" **s'énervait-elle

**"-Il s'est échappé après avoir mordu l'une des nôtres."**

Je vis la blonde sourire en coin, je remarquais sans mal qu'elle avait l'air d'être plus que satisfaite par cette nouvelle qu'elle perdit peu à peu son emprise. La sorcière en profita pour l'écarter et tendre la main vers elle. La blonde tomba genoux au sol alors qu'elle lui provoquait un anévrisme.

**"-Monsieur Mikaelson, va vite être rattrapé!"** dit-elle à la blonde qui souffrait au sol.

Je flashais sur elle et lui tapota l'épaule. la sorcière se retourna quand je lui sortis un:

**"-Coucou"**

Je plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide et lui brisa la nuque où le corps tomba au sol.

**"-Good bye!"**

Je tendais ma main à Caroline lui demandant si ça allait. Elle se releva en me prenant dans ses bras pour me remercier. Je restais stoïque les bras le long du corps.

_"Un câlin" quel horreur fut ma première réaction. _

Puis petit à petit, je me laissais aller en la serrant à mon tour. je n'avais jamais connu ça, être apprécié, avoir des amis m'était inconnu. Elena avait tout, c'était sa vie et je devais admettre qu'elle avait une vie à laquelle j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Finalement même cette petite blonde, je l'aimais bien.

**"-Tu devrais coucher avec Klaus plus souvent!" **lui dis-je ce qui la fis relever les yeux au ciel mais derrière ça je vis qu'elle retenait son sourire.

**"-Allez on continue!" **l'incitais-je à poursuivre.

Nous arrivions à un escalier nous donnant de nouveau accès au rez de chaussé. le sous-sol était vide, il ne pouvait qu' être plus haut. Nous montions les marches et poussâmes la porte pour entrer et se faufiler dans les couloirs qui au moins étaient imbibé de lumière. Nous arrivions ensuite à un couloir ou deux escaliers partaient dans deux directions différentes. Caroline et moi nous nous regardions prête à nous séparer afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Je pris alors ma propre direction montant les marches avec assurance. Une fois en en haut je tombais sur une femme voutée aux cheveux blonds.

**"-Rebekah!" **lâchais-je en la voyant tremblante" **Rebekah c'est moi...c'est Elena.**

Remarque, je ne sais pas si le fait de lui dire que c'était Katherine aurait changé quelque chose, je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle appréciait plus la Gilbert.

**"-Tu vas bien, tu as une drôle de tête"** lui fis-je remarquer.

_Décidément personne n'était aussi joli que moi ...moi...Katherine Pierce._

Elle se mit à être encore plus effrayé. je me retournais mais malgré son visage apeuré , il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Je me lançais à sa poursuite prévenant Elijah grâce à mon téléphone.

J'arrivais à un croisement où j'avais perdu sa trace, je regardais tout autour, observant chaque couloir qui se présentait à moi quand ce fut le trou noir. Je tombais au sol, inconsciente, la blonde originelle m'avait brisé la nuque avant de s'enfuir.

_"Putain d'originel"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pov Klaus<strong>

Je tâtonnais toujours les couloirs quand je me laissais tomber au sol, mon dos ayant prit appui sur le mur. Je devais me reposer, plus ça allait plus j'étais exténué. Je relevais de nouveau mon tee-shirt ou mon sang avait imbibé une bonne partie de la bande. Des sanglots dans une respiration accélérée résonnaient dans ses lieux, je me penchais avec douceur pour pouvoir connaitre l'identité de cette personne. J'écarquillais les yeux et put m'empêcher de sourire reconnaissant le visage de ma petite soeur qui pleurait.

Je pris toute ma force pour me redresser et avancer vers elle alors qu'elle s'était mise dans un coin, assise au sol, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

Je posais ma main sur sa tête ce qui la fit se redresser et me regarder.

**"-Tout va bien, Rebekah..c'est moi!" **la rassurais-je en caressant son visage

Elle se mit à hurler me laissant tomber en arrière sous la surprise. Je m'avançais vers elle en lui maintenant les poignées en lui disant de se taire qu'elle allait attirer les regards sur nous mais c'était sans mal...elle semblait être effrayé par moi.

**"-Rebekah, c'est Nik, c'est ton frère!" **lui dis-je

Elle sortit un pieu de son pantalon et me le planta dans la poitrine, je me mis à crier de douleur me relevant en le retirant de son emplacement. Je le balançais sur le sol où le bruit du bois résonna sur le carrelage.

**"-Rebekah!" **hurlais-je la voyant s'enfuir.

**"-Mes petits originels, venez voir tata Céleste !" **entendis-je la voix de la sorcière

**"-Oh non c'est pas vrai!" **lâchais-je en me redressant pour m'enfuir à nouveau.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Elijah<strong>

J'arpentais les couloirs dans la direction que Katherine m'avait donné quand je finis par soupirer de soulagement tombant face à face avec Rebekah qui se stoppa à ma vue.

**"-Elijah!" **pleurait-elle

**"-Rebekah!" **courrais-je vers elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

**"-Nik...veut me tuer! Il faut que tu l'arrêtes...il est là-bas...je l'ai neutralisé"**

**"-C'est le venin qui te fait voir des choses, Niklaus n'est pas au courant de ce que toi et Marcel avait fait!"**

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi en me demandant si je lui pardonnais. Je l'informais que nous allions régler ça ensemble une fois que nous serons sortis de ses murs.

Pour l'instant, seul la sécurité de ma famille m'importait.

Je regardais ma petite soeur qui avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, elle se parlait toute seule et ne cessait de parler de Klaus.

**"-Rebekah, Niklaus ne te cherche pas!" **la rassurais-je de nouveau en lui prenant les mains.

Je fronçais les sourcils quand je sentis quelque chose sur mes mains. Je lâchais Rebekah pour observer quelles étaient pleines de sang.

**"-Neutralisé !" **me dit-elle en regardant partout

Je portais ma main à mon nez, cette fois c'était pas une hallucination, le sang était bien là et rien qu'à l'odeur je reconnaissais que c'était bien celui de mon frère.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"**demandais-je à ma soeur qui m'expliqua qu'elle lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine.

J'attrapais Rebekah dans mes bras afin de la faire sortir et de la mettre en sécurité. Je finis par tomber sur l'amant de ma soeur qui accourut à elle en lui caressant le visage.

**"-Marcel, tu es venu pour me sauver!" **dit-elle avec difficulté

**"-Jamais je ne te laisserais!" **lui dit-il

**"-Nik aussi avait promis !" **dit-elle avant de sombrer dans mes bras.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Caroline<strong>

Je courrais d'un pas bien élancé entendant la voix d'une sorcière venir dans ma direction. J'attrapais la première porte qui me tombait sous la main afin de pouvoir sortir de leurs champs de vision. Je fermais la porte un coup sec en me plaquant dos à celle-ci attendant qu'elle passe et continue sa route.

Un bruit d'un soulagement en sortit de ma bouche, l'entendant s'éloigner.

Etant si concentré sur la sorcière, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit brutalement ne me laissant aucune chance pour m'enfuir ou de me cacher. J'écarquillais les yeux, quand je vis que c'était celui que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps...Klaus.

**"-Caroline!" **soufflait-il à la limite d'un murmure s'agrippant à la porte pour se maintenir debout.

J'en pleurais de joie que j'en lâchais la porte en accourant à lui qui avait un visage assez surpris à ma présence.

Je le vis tomber au sol d'épuisement ou bien de soulagement à trouver un visage familier. Je rattrapais sa tête avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol en la posant sur mes genoux.

**"-Je n'ai pas rompu la promesse!" **me dit-il dans un murmure étant à peine conscient.

**"-Non...c'est moi qui es venu à toi!" **laissais-je tomber mon front sur le sien . Je souriais nerveusement, il était adorable.

J'étais tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et qu'il soit là et vivant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme mais il était là avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**"-Rebekah a perdu l'esprit, elle m'a enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine.**

Je ne lui répondis pas je me doutais que la blonde originelle avait dû croire qu'il était au courant et qu'il voulait la tuer. j'imaginais la douleur qu'il allait ressentir s'il apprenait la trahison de sa soeur.

**"-Caroline, il faut que tu m'aides?"**

**"-Dis-moi?" **lui dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

**"-Elles m'ont enfoncé un poignard...juste là..." **me dit-il tout en faisant pression sur sa poitrine.

**"-Je sais Klaus...tout va bien se passer maintenant, c'est terminé...je suis là!" **le rassurais-je

**"- il est toujours dedans" **me dit-il **"...s'il te plaît, je te promets de ne plus jamais t'embêter mais aide moi , il faut que tu l'enlèves !"**

**"-Chuuuttt, hey ...je ne vais pas te laisser!" **caressais-je son visage en me laissant tomber instinctivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je réalisais ce que je venais de faire une fois terminée et en voyant son visage dans la confusion à mon geste. On voyait que l'originel avait subi d'atroces souffrances, rien qu'à voir son visage. Ses yeux gonflés et humides, son visage était vraiment fatigué. J'attrapais son tee-shirt tout en le déchirant en deux afin de pouvoir observer son torse. Les images de nos ébats me revenaient en tête mais furent vite stoppées quand je vis l'état de son corps:

**"-Oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait?" **lâchais-je alors que des larmes en roulèrent sur mes joues. **"Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser...je suis tellement désolé."**

Il leva sa main pour me caresser la joue en me disant que j'étais là et que je devais enlever l'arme de sa poitrine.

Je fis un petit oui de la tête en m'attaquant à la bande qui était devenu rouge par le sang qu'il perdait ce qui expliquait l'odeur de celui-ci qui flottait dans l'air. Je retirais entièrement la bande pour apercevoir une énorme cicatrice. je portais mes mains à mon visage dans l'effroi, c'était vraiment moche que mes larmes en tombaient toutes seules n'arrivant pas à les retenir. Si j'avais fait tout pour le retenir et avais réussi à avouer à moi-même et aux autres, Klaus ne serait pas dans cet état. Je m'en sentais affreusement coupable.

**"-Caroline, ce n'est rien, je guérirais ensuite!" **me rassurait-il voyant l'expression de mon visage.

Je plaçais ma main au niveau de la cicatrice prête à l'enfoncer quand je reculais en arrière lui disant que je ne pouvais pas le faire.

**"-Caroline tu dois le faire!" **m'encourageait-il

**"-Non...je vais te faire mal...je vais aller chercher quelqu'un..."**

**"-Non" **m'attrapait-il par la main **" je veux que ça soit toi...j'ai confiance en toi !"**

Je l'observais étant touché par son aveu, j'avais l'impression que j'étais d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes où l'originel avait confiance et qui ne le trahirait pas. Je retirais mon tee-shirt me dévoilant en soutien-gorge devant lui.

**"-Je n'aurais pas cru revoir cette image!" **m'avouait-il avec un petit sourire.

**"-Disons que c'est pour compenser avec la douleur que je vais devoir te procurer!"**lui dis-je en mettant mon tee-shirt dans sa bouche**" et pour pas qu'on nous entende, ça va étouffer tes cris!" **lui dis-je avec malice alors qu'il faisait sautiller ses sourcils pensant surement à nos ébats que j'en devenais rouge écarlate.

Je lui attrapais l'une de ses mains en la serrant fort alors que de l'autre je l'avançais vers sa poitrine. Je cherchais de mes yeux son regard pour me donner plus de courage et me lançais à le faire.

Je plongeais ma main dans sa poitrine, mon tee-shirt retenant ses cris de souffrance. Je cherchais le poignard quand je finis enfin par le tenir de deux doigts. Je tirais dessus quand il me pressait davantage le bras. Je le regardais voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il finit par se débarrasser de mon tee-shirt me laissant apercevoir que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

**"-je suis désolé, je suis la pire vampire que tu es pu connaitre, je n'arrive pas, je suis en train de tout t'arracher, je suis nulle!"**

**"-Tu n'es pas nulle, tu es la plus parfaite que j'ai pu rencontrer et je te promets que j'en ai connu des vampires en mille ans!" **me dit-il avec un sourire tout en me caressant la joue avec douceur.

**"-Je vais chercher de l'aide, je te promets que je vais revenir!" **dis-je en remettant mon tee-shirt.

Je m'avançais vers lui prête à l'embrasser et me stoppais comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il me regarda faire, comprenant mon débat intérieur. Je lui souris avant de me laisser totalement tomber sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ma joue tout en approfondissant le baiser. Décidément, il embrassait vraiment bien.

Je le sentais lutter contre la douleur qu'il éprouvait qu'il en rompait le baiser.

**"-Je reviens aussi vite que je peux!" **lui caressais-je le visage en lui souriant.

Je refermais la porte le laissant tout en cherchant quelqu'un. Ce fut chose faite quand je tombais sur Stefan.

**"-Stefan!" **courrais-je à lui **" j'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir!" **tombais-je dans ses bras

**"-Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

**"-Non, c'est Klaus!"**

**"-Tu l'as trouvé?" **me demandait-il soulagé

Je l'emmenais avec moi lui expliquant tout. Nous rentrions de nouveau alors que Klaus en avait perdu connaissance.

Je reposais sa tête sur mes genoux où mon contact le fit revenir à lui. Stefan remontait sa manche et me fit signe qu'il allait retirer le poignard. Je penchais la tête sur celle de Klaus tout en agrippant mes mains sur ses joues. Mes lèvres tombèrent sur les siennes étant cachées par ma longue chevelure mais ce ne fut pas mon intention, à vrai dire je m'en foutais de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser. Je sentis le corps de mon originel se raidir comprenant ainsi que Stefan avait plongé sa main dans la poitrine de Klaus. Je déposais plusieurs baisers à la suite sur ses lèvres afin de lui donner plus de courage et qu'il en oublie sa douleur. Il suffoqua et du sang jaillissait de nouveau de sa bouche. Sefan s'arrêta brusquement puis tira un nouveau coup où l'originel en recrachait encore plus, j'éclatais en sanglots comprenant que cela ne provenait pas de moi mais que quelque chose clochait avec l'originel.

**"-Je peux pas le retirer !" **m'avouait mon ami

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" ** demandais-je à mon ami en regardant Klaus qui avait perdu connaissance.

**"-le poignard encercle son coeur! Si je continue à tirer , il viendra avec et il mourra!"**

**"-Je croyais que seul le pieu en chêne blanc pouvait tuer un originel"**

**"-Caroline, il ne peut pas vivre sans son coeur!Il mourra et nous aussi si je continue!"**

Je caressais les joues de l'hybride originel en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

**"-Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici et on avisera après pour rompre le sortilège." **me dit Stefan.

**"-Il est trop faible, il tient à peine debout!" **lui fis-je remarquer en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

Stefan attrapa le corps de l'hybride Originel en le plaçant sur ses épaules. Nous sortions de la salle quand nous tombions face à face avec Céleste.

**"-Et bah alors, c'est qu'on joue à cache cache!" **nous lançait-elle

La sorcière nous demandait de lui redonner l'originel.

**"-Allez vous faire voir!" **lançais-je avec colère.

Tout était à cause d'elle.

**"-Regardez ça, on a le béguin pour l'originel "**

**"-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!" **raillais-je

**"-Absolument rien...ça ne changera rien pour moi. C'est qu'une bête!"**

**"-Ce n'est pas une bête!" **m'énervais-je

**"- Regarde mon amie, à elle aussi... il lui a fait croire qu'il pouvait aimer avant de la trahir..."**

**"-Elle n'avait qu'a pas le toucher!" **la coupais-je

**"-Je te l'accorde, je l'avais prévenu!"**

**"-Vous allez rompre le sort du poignard!" **la menaçais-je

La sorcière se mit à exploser de rire à ma demande. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre ma demande en considération.

**"-Relâche l'originel et vous aurez la vie sauve...je vous en donne ma parole!" **Demanda Céleste

**"-Vous lui en avez assez fait!" **attaquais-je de vive voix.

_**(écouter Found de Christel Alsos)**_

Devant notre désaccord où ni moi ni Stefan avions l'intention de laisser Klaus ici , Céleste avança vers nous d'un regard menaçant me provoquant des douleurs d'un simple geste de la main à m'en faire tomber au sol. Elle fit la même chose avec Stefan qui finit par s'écrouler à son tour laissant tomber le corps de Klaus dans sa chute.

Elle avança vers mon ami en le regardant avec attention. Il releva les yeux vers elle afin de croiser son regard , la sorcière lui sourit avant de lui planter un pieu en plein coeur.

**"-Sefannnnn!" **hurlais-je

**"-Je suis désolé!"** me lâchait-il à genoux.

Petit à petit son corps pâlit au gris**. **J'accourais à mon ami le prenant dans mes bras, je le berçais , lui demandant de se relever .Son corps se raidit dans mes bras m'efforçant à le poser au sol.

Ma main caressa sa joue alors que les larmes roulaient sur le long de mon visage, espérant son réveil.

**"-Sefan, je t'en prie... tu dois te lever...tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser!" **martelais-je sa poitrine.

**"-S'il te plaît" **carquais-je en larmes.

Je relevais les yeux, prête à affronter cette sorcière. Mes yeux étaient imbibé de larmes et je courrais à elle, les crocs sortis . Elle finit par me propulser en arrière ou le corps de Klaus toujours au sol arrêta le mien dans sa longue glissade.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, reprenant conscience alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

Ses doigts heurtèrent ma joue dans une caresse effaçant mes larmes. Je lui attrapais la main, nos deux corps étaient allongé au sol nos regards posés l'un sur l'autre. Je lui déposais un baiser sur sa main en essayant de réussir à lui faire un sourire malgré toute la peine que je ressentais. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et Klaus n'était pas en bon point. Pour une fois, je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue que l'originel s'en sorte...que l'on s'en sorte.

**"-Je vais pas te laisser**!" lui dis-je dans un murmure en le regardant dans les yeux **" plus jamais" **lui dis-je alors qu'il ne répondit rien, essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

Je me redressais légèrement voyant Céleste s'approcher vers nous, je posais ma main sur l'épaule de l'originel en flashant, l'emmenant avec moi hors du champ de vision de cette sorcière.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre et je vais tenir ma parole puisque c'est l'avant dernier ... J'ai réussi mon challenge - de 5 chapitres, c'est un miracle lol. Même si je doute qu'avec la fin que je prépare dans votre dos vous ne vouliez que je la termine comme ça...j'aviserais plus tard en fonction de ce que vous me direz au moment venu.<strong>

**Merci à vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et dites moi tout:**

_**Le jeu de Klaus avec Genevieve**_

_**Sur ce qui arrive à notre originel préféré**_

_**la relation Caroline/Katherine**_

_**La mort de Stefan...**_

**_Le klaroline_**

**Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, j'adore vous lire.**

** Cette histoire est classé "dramatique" et tout ne se termine pas forcément... bien pour nos personnages adorés. ****à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ;( et j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour vos adorables reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5- Terrible Love

**Me voilà dans le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Sortez vos mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles. j'espère que vous en serez moins frustrée que moi. Oui l'auteur en est frustrée mais satisfait.**

**Pour tous mes lecteurs qui ont un compte Fanfiction, j'ai répondu en MP.**

**Pour vous mes lecteurs anonymes:**

**Guest:** Je suppose que tu trouves que cette fiction mérite plus de chapitres c'est parce qu'elle te plaît donc c'est touchant après si tu veux une suite plus tard n'hésite pas à me le dire puisque ce sera en fonction de vos avis que je jugerais. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci.

**Ambre:** merci a toi, pour savoir comment notre beau petit couple va se sortir de cet enfer je te souhaite une bonne lecture afin de découvrir tout ça. biz

**Klarolinelove31: **je pense que tu peux sortir la boîte à kleenex ma nénette, en effet Caro s'est rapproché très vite de Klaus mais c'est voulu puisque c'est vraiment la peur de le perdre qui lui a fait un électrochoc. D'ailleurs cela appuie la phrase d'accroche de ce chapitre. merci et bisou

**Klaroline68:** Merci ma belle, c'est gentil j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira moi il me touche énormément, a bientôt

**SweetxMisa:** oui notre Klausinou souffre vraiment dans cette fiction et le pauvre n'en a pas encore fini, c'est ce qui fait que ce chapitre est vraiment poignant. un lemon dans ce chapitre? hein hein je te laisse découvrir biz et merci

**Elo69:** Je pense que tu vas être vraiment touché par ce dernier chapitre, moi je le suis et j'espère bien un jour arriver à te faire pleurer à travers mes lignes, peut-être dans celui-ci

**Odessa:**On ne peut pas retirer le poignard car les sorcières ont lancé un sort afin que la lame encercle son cœur donc si on tire il vient avec. bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

** Je vous souhaite une b****onne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je ne veux pas te perdre<em>**

**Chapitre 5- Terrible love**

«_ On se rend compte qu'on aime une personne _ _une fois qu'on l'a perdu. »_

**Pov Caroline**

Je suis assise sur le sol, depuis maintenant un certain nombre d'heures. Mon esprit est vide et un silence pèse dans cet endroit froid et abandonné. Je serre mes jambes contre ma poitrine ma tête est posé sur mes genoux et mes yeux observent l'originel . Je le vois il devient de plus en plus faible et son état s'empire et je suis totalement impuissante à cela. Mes larmes ne coulent plus, je suis fatigué. Ma tête est lourde autant que mon cœur. Je revois le visage de mon meilleur ami puis sa chute où son visage a pâli au gris. J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Klaus ne serait pas dans cet état si j'avais assumé au lieu de jouer à la petite fille parfaite qui est en plus... très loin de l'être. Stefan aussi serait encore là. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser venir ici dans cette ville dans une guerre contre les sorcières. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide de croire que nous allions arriver comme des héros alors qu'elles avaient réussi à neutraliser deux originels dont l'hybride, le vampire le plus puissant ?

Comment allais-je pouvoir annoncer ce qui s'était passé à Damon ?

Du moins si moi-même je m'en sortais car j'en étais vraiment pas convaincu. L'odeur du sang de l'originel flotte de nouveau dans l'air et me chatouille les narines, je me lève et avance à lui. Une nouvelle fois je retire la bande sur son torse et en remets une propre. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, la chance d'être comme moi, un simple bébé vampire. J'éloigne les compresses devenues rouge de son sang et les jette dans un récipient qui lui aussi semble bien fatigué, usé par le temps. Mes mains sont posées sur la petite table, mes cheveux blonds tombent le long de mon visage alors que mes doigts resserrent le bord de la table. D'un coup de colère et d'un mouvement de bras tout ce qui est posé sur la table vole à travers la pièce. Je relève les yeux vers le plafond n'en revenant pas à quel point je suis stupide. Nous sommes censé nous cacher afin de ne pas être retrouvé et je mets sa vie en danger en faisant du bruit.

Je me retourne dos à la table mes doigts toujours cramponné à celle-ci. Je le regarde étendu au sol , il ne bouge plus depuis un long moment, depuis bien trop longtemps. Je pars dans sa direction alors que la peur a pris totale possession de mon corps. Mes jambes flageolent avant que mes genoux tombent au sol à ses côtés.

**« -Klaus »** murmurais-je pour le faire réagir.

Ma main glisse sur son visage fatigué. Son teint est à la fois pâle et bleuté. Des cernes parcourent son si beau visage.

**« -Klaus »** le rappelais-je alors que je secoue son épaule.

Mes larmes que je pensais ne plus pouvoir couler roulent de nouveau. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

La seule satisfaction qui me surprend d'ailleurs c'est le fait de savoir que s'il ne survit pas, je le suivrais dans les heures suivantes m'éteignant comme toute sa lignée.

De toute façon que me restait-il ?

**« -Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! »** lâchais-je en le secouant avec plus de force alors qu'il ne réagit toujours pas.

Je tombe d'épuisement, m'allongeant, posant ma tête sur lui. Mes yeux se ferment laissant mes larmes parcourir mon visage finissant leur route sur sa poitrine.

Son torse se soulève que je fronce les yeux et me redresse essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

**« -Caroline »** murmure-t-il d'une voix sèche

**« -Oui je suis là »** dis-je avec un sourire mêlé au soulagement et chagrin .

Il tente de parler mais je le stop en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

**« -Chuuuttt …économises- toi ! »**

Sa main se lève pour rencontrer ma joue alors que la mienne se place sur la sienne pour approfondir le contact.

**« - Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? »** me demande-t-il

**« -Dis-moi ! »**

Il se redresse pour s'approcher plus près alors que je déglutis à le sentir aussi proche de moi.C'est sa première véritable approche depuis ce qui s'était passé entre nous et depuis nos retrouvailles. Sa langue humidifie ses lèvres et je reste scotché dessus.

**« -Sauve-toi, Caroline...sort d'ici... fuis pendant qu'il est temps ! »**

**« -Non...je ne partirais pas ! » **secouais-je la tête dans la négation

**« -Tu dois t'en aller ! »**

**« -Je ne partirais pas sans toi ! »**

**«-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en sortirais, je l'ai toujours fait ! » **me dit-il en reposant sa tête au sol.

**« -Et bien cette fois, tu ne le feras pas seul ! »**

Il détourne sa tête et me regarde alors que je continue:

**« -Je vais te faire sortir d'ici et je vais te ramener à Mystic Falls et Bonnie trouvera un moyen pour qu'on le retire. »**

**« -Je ne retournerais pas à Mystic Falls ! »** me dit-il

**« -Quoi ? **Dis-je avec incompréhension

**« -Va -t'en maintenant , s'il te plaît ! » **me dit-il avec difficulté. **« je ne pourrais pas te protéger »**

**« -Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, c'est ma décision! »**

Je le regarde s'appuyer contre le mur et l'aide à se mettre dans une position assise. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose je ne peux pas attendre et laisser son état se dégrader. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un état comme celui-ci, lui qui est si dure si fort d'habitude j'imagine que la douleur doit être inqualifiable.

**« -Prends mon sang, tu as besoin de prendre des forces » **lui proposais-je alors qu'il refuse ma proposition **« Pourquoi ? » **

**« -Tu devras prendre le mien ensuite, ce que tu vas me donner, tu vas le reprendre. »**

**« -Alors tu n'a pas besoin de me mordre ! » **regardais-je mon poignet avant de mordre moi-même dedans.

J'approche de ses lèvres où mes yeux croisent les siens et reste figés sur lui. Sa main attrapa mon poignet avec délicatesse et le porte à ses lèvres. C'est assez sensuel je dois le reconnaître quand je sens sa bouche effleurant ma peau et son souffle chaud. Je le sens aspirer que j'en frissonne, c'est loin d'être désagréable, très loin de là bien au contraire. Ses yeux en sont fermés savourant mon nectar qui coule désormais en lui. Une chaleur m'envahit à le voir faire ma tête se penche, mon cœur s'accélère tout comme mon souffle qui devient haletant. Il doit le sentir que s'en est assez gênant mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler que mon bas-ventre en cri famine. On ne fait rien et pourtant c'est bientôt plus efficace que des préliminaires ou simplement parce que c'est lui et seulement lui.

Il retire sa bouche de mon poignet et lève ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Sa main glisse sur ma joue alors que je le fixe et place la mienne sur la sienne. Son regard pénètre en moi comme il sait si bien le faire et me perturbe à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Ses lèvres s'approchent, se posent, sa langue force l'entrée de ma bouche pour permettre de trouver la mienne. Elles s'écartent le laissant entrer alors que je le laisse me guider et commencer notre propre danse . Elles s'enroulent, se caressent que je tremble comme une feuille.

**« -Klaus ! »** soufflais-je pour ralentir et freiner cette envie qui monte en moi à vive allure. **« garde tes forces ! »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Katherine<strong>

Je me relève en portant mes mains à ma nuque qui fut brisé il y a quelque temps déjà par la blonde originelle. Je regarde autour jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas arrivés dans ma direction. Je me cache derrière un semblant de mur et laisse mon visage prendre place à celui du vampire me préparant à l'attaque. Cette fois ma poitrine se lève et relève pour me donner plus de courage. Je flash sur mon invité et frappe aussi fort qu'il m'en est capable mais ma jambe se fait bien vite arrêter sans que je ne puisse plus faire un seul mouvement.

**« -Elijah ! » **murmurais-je la jambe toujours en l'air dans sa prise de fer.

**« -Mollet légèrement maigrichon ! »**

**« -Ce n'est pas le mien je te rappelle ! »** lui souris-je alors que petit à petit sa poigne se desserre et me rend ma liberté.

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je relève ma main pour toucher la sienne mais elle n'est déjà plus sur mon visage. Je me retourne pour le voir s'éloigner ne se sachant pas ce qui m'arrive , j'ai sans arrêt l'impression que mon cœur est telle une girouette qui n'arrive pas à se stabiliser.

Est-ce le fait de chercher la moindre parcelle, le moindre sentiment d'amour dans ce monde alors qu'on n'en a jamais ressenti étant bien trop égoïste et avide de pouvoir ?

Ma main se pose tout de même sur mon visage à l'emplacement même ou celle de l'aîné des Mikaelson a été là il y a quelques secondes seulement.

**« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là Katherine »** commence-t-il

Dois-je vraiment lui avouer qu'à la base ce qui arrivait à sa famille m'était totalement égal mais que j' étais venu pour me rapprocher de Stefan et ainsi m'éloigner du deuxième Salvatore me prenant pour sa précieuse Elena ?.

Désormais …. je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

**« -Mais merci de l'avoir fait, grâce à toi Rebekah est en sécurité désormais. »**

**« -Je t'en prie ! » **lui lâchais-je avant de le suivre.

Nous parcourons les couloirs, les nombreux escaliers se présentant à nous. Chacun de nous observant de chaque côté. Cela ne semble jamais s'arrêter, j'ai même la conviction d'être déjà passé par ici et un certain nombre de fois. Nous ne sommes plus dans ce sanatorium mais dans un véritable labyrinthe. Je sens l'originel flanché petit à petit. Il essaye de rester droit et fier solide sans que rien ne puisse jamais l'atteindre mais je lis vraiment la panique en lui, cette panique qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de cacher au fond de lui.

**« -Elles ont créé un sort d'illusion n'est-ce pas ?** » lui demandais-je pour essayer de le faire parler alors que ses yeux brillent.

Je baisse les yeux, on dit que je suis sans cœur mais ce n'est pas vrai. L'originel me touche où c 'est ce corps que j'habite pourtant semblable au mien mais qui ressent davantage d'émotions et de compassion.

**« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, comment je vais pouvoir continuer de vivre, si je le perds ? »**me regarde-t-il avec une voix émue

**« -Elijah, Rebekah est sorti, on fera la même chose avec ton frère et je le connais assez pour savoir que rien... ni personne ne le battra. » **plaçais-je ma main sur sa joue** . « c'est un battant , c'est l'hybride originel »**

**« -On est tout le temps en désaccord en ce moment, je lui ai balancé je ne sais combien d 'horreur à la figure ... je ne le pensais pas ! » **me dit-il en se laissant tomber au sol dos au mur le regard perdu dans le vide.

L'originel semble avoir perdu toute sa classe, plus humain que jamais.

Je le regarde avec attention et ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir émue. Je m'accroupis au sol et caresse sa joue. Il ne me regarde pas mais je me baisse encore davantage afin que ses yeux me rencontrent.

**« -Tu le lui diras et vous pourrez rattraper le temps perdu, je te le promets, il a déjà échappé aux griffes de la rouquine et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas seul. »**

**« -Tu crois ?»**

**« -Je l'imagine avec Caroline et qu'ensemble ils font le round 2 »** souriais-je alors qu'une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

A vrai dire je n'en sais absolument rien mais tout a fonctionné, l'originel se met enfin à émettre un sourire et se lève avant de continuer sa route. Il marche droit devant lui mais je le sens toujours dans l'émotion, il semble moins rapide moins efficace dû à la peur de perdre sa famille dont son petit frère qui pourtant ne lui a jamais rendu la vie facile.

Ils s'aiment malgré leurs différences, je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'amour au final, mon cœur vadrouille sans cesse en soufflant le chaud et le froid. L' originel lui, en connaît la définition suprême sans pour autant le ressentir au bras d'une compagne.

On continue notre route alors que des voix font écho dans cet endroit quasiment vide. Je me penche et regarde Céleste parler à Monique.

**« -Et une sorcière de plus ! »** raillais-je dans un murmure

**« -ça nous fait quatre sorcières contre nous désormais ! »**

**« -J'ai tué Bastiana ! Geneviève a été attaqué par Klaus, je doute qu'elle soit toujours de la partie ! »** l'informais-je

Les deux sorcières parlent de Klaus et à ce qu'on entend elles ne l'ont pas trouvé non plus ce qui nous rassure au final. Je souris entendant la sorcière métissée dire que la blonde est avec lui. Je regarde Elijah qui me sourit, il semble soulagé que son cadet ne soit pas seul mais bien avec elle.

**« -Allez on doit les retrouver ? » **me remue-t-il

C'est en marchant depuis un moment qu'on tombe face à face avec Klaus et Caroline. Elijah tombe des nus et ses larmes roulent sur ses joues de pur soulagement. La jolie blonde maintient l'hybride contre elle, tenant son bras par-dessus son épaule, une main contre sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de tomber.

**« -Niklaus »** lâche l'originel ce qui fit relever les yeux de son cadet dans notre direction.

Elijah le sert dans ses bras, l'hybride se laisse porter dans cette étreinte et semble lui aussi soulager ou tout simplement parce qu'il n' a pas la force de le repousser. Non, lui aussi semble ému et satisfait ,ses yeux en sont même fermés .

Finalement lui aussi à peut-être un cœur.

**« -Tu ne m'a pas abandonné! »** finit-il par craquer émotionnellement.

**« -Non Niklaus, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! »**

Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, fichu corps, fichue émotions, fichue humanité.

Je sens une chaleur et une prise sur ma main. Je baisse les yeux pour trouver celle de la petite blonde dans la mienne. Elle sourit sans me regarder fixant les deux frères.

**« -Tu vas bien ! » **Lance Elijah soulagé en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté des joues de son petit frère.

Klaus lui sourit timidement sans pour autant répondre.

L'aîné finit par s'écarter de lui. Caroline me lâche et flash à l'hybride pour lui donner un nouvel appui.J'écarquille les yeux quand ils tombent sur le torse de l'originel. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau. Une bande qui autrefois blanche est si imbibé de sang qu'elle a dû glisser et laisse désormais la blessure visible. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais je me doute qu'il a dû passer par d 'horribles souffrances. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne les mérite pas ce serait mentir mais je dois admettre que je suis admirative de le voir toujours debout et même si le vampire le plus puissant de ce monde a besoin d'un bébé vampire pour le maintenir. Mes yeux se posent désormais sur l'aîné qui baisse son regard vers le corps de son frère .Sa main se tend, son doigt se pose près de la blessure.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait? »** le regarde-t-il avec un visage marqué par l'inquiétude

**« -Le poignard est toujours dedans. ..raison pour laquelle il ne guérit pas » **commence Caroline

**« -Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas enlevé ? »** dit-il outrée en la regardant dans l'incompréhension que la jeune femme n'est pas eut l'intelligence de le faire

**« -J'ai essayé mais on ne peut pas, elles l'ont ensorcelé, le liant à son cœur si on le retire , on le retire aussi! »** avoue la blonde

**« -Non...Non.. ! » **s'emporte-t-il en remontant sa manche.

**« -Elijah, elle a raison ! »** le regarde Klaus avec de gros yeux comprenant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire

**« -Non ! »** s' emporte-t-il en poussant son frère un coup sec contre le mur avant de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine qui lui se mit à crier de douleur

Les cris de l'originel sont si puissants que je pose ma main sur sa bouche d'instinct pour les atténuer alors que Caroline le supplie d'arrêter . Elijah n'écoute rien et tire sur le poignard. Le sang de Klaus s'échappe en ruisselant entre mes doigts toujours sur sa bouche.

**«-Elijah »** posais-je mon autre main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre.

**« -Non ! » **s'écrit-il en relâchant l'arme.

Il retire sa main du corps de son frère qui n'a pas l'air d'être en forme et virevolte alors que Caroline le maintient de toutes ses forces.

Elijah l' aide à l'appuyer contre le mur s'excusant d'avoir essayé mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur comprenant qu'il avait besoin de s'en assurer. Il se mord le poignet et donne de son sang à son frère pour compenser celui qu'il vient de lui faire perdre. Une colère semble s'emparer de lui à un point que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu. Il se retourne et part d'un pas bien décidé :

**« -Céleste ! »** hurle-t-il avec rage** « Céleste ! » **

**« -Elijah non ! »** l'appelle Klaus qui fait quelques pas seuls avant de tomber au sol.

**« -Elena aide-moi, on doit l 'éloigner d'ici, on ne peut pas rester aussi visibles ! ….. »**

Je fais un temps d'arrêt en les regardant sous les appels successifs de la blonde. Je secoue la tête et attrape l'autre bras de l'hybride qui finit par se soulever. Je sens le regard de Klaus sur moi, sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de mon cou à me fixer sans me lâcher des yeux que mon cœur s'accélère sous la pression .

**« -Merci »** me remercie Caroline

Je tourne le regard croisant celui de Klaus qui me regarde avec un air que je n'aime pas... mais alors... pas du tout. Je suis convaincue qu'il a compris qui je suis vraiment.

**« -Je vais aller rejoindre Elijah »** m'éloignais-je les laissant dans une petite salle à l'écart.

_**Musique : Sarah bareilles -Breathe again**_

Je parcours à mon tour les différents couloirs qui s'offrent à moi dans la direction qu'a prise l'originel il y a quelques instants. Sa voix hurle encore le nom de la sorcière et ce sera plus facile pour le retrouver. J'ai seulement besoin de me concentrer sur les sons. Mes yeux s'égarent dans un petit couloir . Je fronce les yeux voyant un corps sans vie non loin de moi étendu au sol. Je marche avec méfiance et appréhension jusqu'à lui , le bruit de mes talons aiguilles résonnant d'un son aigu sur le carrelage. J'écarquille les yeux tombant face à face avec le corps de Stefan.

Ma bouche tremble, mes jambes ont du mal à me tenir que je tombe genoux au sol dans le choc. Ma main se pose avec douceur sur sa poitrine,son cœur a été arraché. Mes mains montent à mon visage pour rencontrer ma bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs , mes larmes ruisselant entre mes doigts.

**« -Stefan »** murmurais-je laissant mes doigts glisser sur son visage pâlit au gris.

**« -Stefan ! »** pleurais-je en laissant ma tête tomber sur lui.

Mon cœur semble flancher. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi.

**« -Tu l'aimais ? »** résonne une voix

Je relève les yeux pour tomber face à face avec la sorcière rouquine.

**«-Je serais toi j'éviterais de t'opposer à nous si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton petit ami ! » **me prévient-elle en sortant un pieu de son long gilet.

**« -Je te croyais morte ! »**raillais-je en regardant son cou bien marqué par les crocs de l'hybride.

Une chose est sûre, il ne l'avait pas raté.

**« -Disons que j'ai beaucoup de chance , pas comme ton ami apparemment ! »**

Je reste stoïque en la regardant.

**« -Alors qu'elle est ta décision ? »** me demande Geneviève

Un choix se pose désormais à moi.

Fuir, l'histoire de toute ma vie ou bien continuer et essayer de faire quelque chose sans pour autant savoir qu'elle en sera ma fin . Je souffle un coup, fermant mes yeux avant de les ouvrir imbiber de sang. Mes veines noires entourent désormais mes yeux et mes canines s'allongent.

**« - C'est ton choix ! »** hausse-t-elle les épaules comprenant ma décision.

Je flash à elle aussi vite que je le peux mais sa magie m'arrête bien plus rapidement que je l'aurais pensé. Mes os se brisent les uns après les autres me faisant hurler de douleur que je tombe au sol. Elle avance vers moi d'un pas lent et me regarde de haut, fière de me voir agoniser sans pouvoir lutter contre son pouvoir.

Je la vois avancer vers moi sans que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Elle pointe sa main dans ma direction et je sens mon visage redevenir humain. Elle m'attrape par mes boucles brunes me faisant relever la tête vers elle.

**« -Vous les vampires, vous êtes tellement pathétiques ! »** me regarde-t-elle avec dégoût

Mon corps se contracte un coup bref, mes lèvres s'écartent l'une de l'autre sans que je ne puisse agir sur elles. Mon corps ne semble plus m'appartenir.

Les images de ma vie misérable défilent à vive allure dans mon esprit . Je me revois donner naissance à ma fille qui me fut aussitôt arraché , ma rencontre avec Klaus, ses lèvres posées sur ma main comme un parfait gentleman. Ma fuite pour éviter qu'il me sacrifie pour le libérer de sa malédiction. je revois les corps de mes parents étendues dans notre maison.

Je revois ma rencontre avec Stefan, son regard qu'il avait sur moi cette fois-là. Ce regard qu'il n'a jamais eu de nouveau sur moi hormis pour mon double, Elena. Je nous revois danser , nos jeux à courir dans les jardins tout comme on l'avait fait autrefois avec Elijah.

On dit que notre vie défile à toutes allures dans notre esprit dans nos derniers instants.

Est-ce la fin ? Ma fin ?

Je baisse les yeux et vois le pieu planter dans ma poitrine. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, ma tête pivote pour regarder le corps de Stefan gisant au sol. Je sens le mien se durcir. Ma tête heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd qui semble résonner. Mon visage se tourne pour être face au sien. Je tends ma main avec difficulté pour attraper la sienne. Je sais que nous resterons toujours ainsi. Ma main se durcit désormais dans la sienne pour ne faire qu'un bloc.

C'est la fin, ma fin...celle de Katherine Pierce.

**Fin chanson**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Elijah<strong>

Je suis furieux et hurle son nom, j' empresse le pas, mes veines en sont même exposées sous la colère.

**« -C'est moi que tu cherches ? » **me dit-elle en apparaissant avec un sourire.

Je flash a elle et me fait stopper à l'encadrement de la pièce.

**« -Annule le sort ? »**

**« -Tu as choisi ****Rebekah, Klaus m'appartient désormais! »**

Je frappe de mon poing sur le mur invisible alors que je perds patience :

**« -Personne ne touche à ma famille et s'en sort vivant. »**

**«-Je suis déjà morte, tout ce qui compte c'est que ton frère soit neutralisé ainsi il ne pourra plus jamais blessé quiconque ! »**

**« - Il va être papa par pitié ! »**

**« -Cet enfant sera aussi bien sans lui ! »**

**« -Tu veux te venger de nous, de notre famille...prends-moi à sa place »**

Elle se mit à rigoler nerveusement :

**« -Mon tendre Elijah toujours à te sacrifier, à le choisir alors qu'il ne t'apporte que malheurs, réfléchis tu pourras vivre sans remords d'éprouver des sentiments pour la femme qui porte ta nièce ! »**

**« -Je le choisirais toujours ! » **lui lançais-je avec défi.

Son portable se met à sonner, elle s'éloigne suffisamment pour que je n'entende rien .

Cela dure un bon moment que je cesse de tourner en rond. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens totalement impuissant face à cette situation. Elle n'acceptera jamais ma proposition, je le sais.

Comment vais-je pouvoir nous sortir de là ?

La chance semble me quitter, ma force ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Je suis là brisant la promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même, celle de protéger ma famille.

J'avais déjà perdu beaucoup mais m 'était toujours accroché au faite que je le ramènerais tel que je l'avais connu. Pas cet hybride totalement avide de pouvoir mais bien le petit frère avec lequel j'avais grandi.

_Quel serait mon but désormais ? _

_Que dirais-je à ma nièce quand elle me parlera de son père ? _

_Comment pourrais-je la regarder dans les yeux sachant que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver ?_

Je suis seulement convaincue d'une seule chose, si je ne le sors pas de là, je ne sortirais pas non plus.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro d'Hayley.

Elle me demande de mes nouvelles et celle de mon frère. Je lui avoue qu'il est vivant mais pas en grande forme. Je sais que la louve ne ressent rien pour lui mais je la sens tout de même inquiète après tout c'est le père de son futur bébé. Je lui demande de faire attention et demande à parler à ma petite sœur.

**« -Rebekah part de cette ville immédiatement, emmène Hayley avec toi et protège là...elle et son bébé! » **

**« -Comment va Nik ? » **

**«- On vous rejoindra mais fais ce que je te demande et fait le maintenant ! »**

Elle finit par accepter et je sais qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver ce qui reste de notre famille.

**« -N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours ! »** lui dis-je

**« -Elijah pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? On dirait un adieu »**

**« -Fais juste ce que je te demande, ma sœur ! »** lui dis-je avec une larme qui roule sur ma joue.

**« -Je le ferais ! » **me dit-elle en raccrochant.

**« -L'amour que tu portes à ta famille est vraiment sans failles ! »** me regarde Céleste accoudé contre le mur son téléphone à la main. **« cela en est même touchant que finalement... j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition **»

**« -Excuse moi ? »**

**« - Toi contre ton frère , ce n'était pas ce que tu m'as demandé il y a quelques minutes ?»**

**« -Pourquoi ce changement soudain? »** demandais-je avec méfiance

**« -Je peux encore en changer ! »** croise-t-elle les bras

**« -Que dois-je faire ? »** lui demandais-je

Elle me montre la pièce d'à côté et me fait comprendre d'entrée à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux souffle un coup avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je suis désormais prisonnier, je le sais mais c'était mon choix, mon sacrifice.

**« -Libère le maintenant, j'ai tenu ma parole ! »** la regardais-je **« Céleste, s'il te plaît ! »**

**« -Où se trouve ton frère ? »**

Je fronce les yeux, je sens le piège.

**« -Elijah, ça fait des heures qu'on le cherche et si je ne le trouve pas je ne pourrais pas retirer le poignard ! »** m'avoue-t-elle

**« -Comment savoir que tu tiendras ta parole ? »**

**« -Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je vous ai détruit, Rebekah va quitter la ville et toi tu vas rester ici »**

Geneviève apparaît et me regarde prisonnier.

**« -Changement de plan ! Tu vas retrouver l'hybride et lui retirer le poignard, une fois que tu l'as retiré apporte-le moi ! »** lui demande-t-elle

**« -Bien et où est-il ? »**

Céleste me regarde afin de me faire comprendre que c'est à moi de faire ma part du marché. Je lui indique ou je l'ai quitté et regarde la sorcière rousse partir dans leur direction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pov Klaus<strong>

J'ouvre les yeux après m'être une fois de plus assoupi. Ma gorge est sèche que j'en ai même mal mais la douleur est rien comparé à celle dans ma poitrine qui me tue à petit feu. Elle ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Ma tête est posé sur les genoux de mon ange qui ne m'a pas abandonné une seule minute. Je l'observe qui elle a le regard perdu dans le vide, seule sa main bouge et est active puisqu'elle ne cesse de parcourir mes cheveux. Je lève ma main et touche sa joue qu'elle sursaute avant de me regarder avec un sourire en me demandant comment je vais. Elle est adorable si je n'avais pas autant mal je serais aux anges qu'elle s'occupe ainsi de moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude mais je sais que je pourrais y prendre goût. Elle se mord le poignet et me le tend mais je le repousse en lui disant qu'elle aussi aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour sortir d'ici.

**« -Je ne sortirais pas d'ici si toi tu ne sors pas ! »**

Je baisse les yeux et je sais qu'elle ne cédera pas.

**« - Regarde-moi Caroline, je ne suis pas vraiment en grande forme ! »**

J'essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue. Je la sens fatigué aussi émotionnellement que physiquement.

**« -Au moins j'aurais passé mes derniers moments dans tes bras ! »** lui dis-je

**« -Je t'interdis de dire ça , tu ne vas pas mourir, je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Elijah est là et lui aussi t'aime et il ne t'abandonne pas ! »** lâche-t-elle de colère comme un moulin à paroles avec une voix tremblante.

**« -Quand tu as dit Elijah est là et lui aussi t'aime... qui est l'autre personne ? » **

**« -Tais-toi ! »** raille-t-elle alors que ses pommettes en deviennent rouges.

Elle tourne la tête pour éviter de me regarder mais je vois son regard en coin et son sourire se dessiner en voyant mon regard malin.

**« -Disons qu'il faut parfois une situation désespéré pour s'apercevoir qu'on tient à une personne, alors accroche-toi ! » **me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Deux mains qui applaudissent résonnent dans la pièce et nous fait sortir de notre bulle.

Caroline se lève et se place devant moi pour me protéger.

**« - Le grand Klaus Mikaelson qui se soucis de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même ! » **dit la sorcière en avançant vers nous.

**« -Je vous interdit d'avancer ! »** la menace Caroline qui la regarde avec colère.

D'un geste de la main, le corps de ma belle se soulève tel une plume.

**« -Caroline ! »** lâchais-je en la voyant se débattre contre la magie.

Son corps heurte puis colle au mur sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger . Je la vois avancer vers ma douce sans avoir la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

**« - Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial pour que tu lui prêtes de l'intérêt ? » **me demande Geneviève en la regardant

**« -Touche là et tu es morte ! »** la menaçais-je en rampant jusqu'à elles

**« -Dois-je te rappeler que tu es loin d'être en position de force ?» **se retourne-t-elle sur moi

Ma main se pose sur une petite table afin de me donner un appui pour me redresser. Mes jambes ont du mal à me maintenir mais je donne le si peu de forces que j'ai encore. Une fois debout je fais quelques pas seul afin de protéger ce petit bout de femme.

Geneviève ferme un coup sec sa main en me regardant, je place ma main sur ma poitrine mon cœur se serre si fort que j'en tombe à genoux. La femme rousse avance droit sur moi alors que Caroline hurle de colère . Elle cogne de toutes ses forces ses poings contre le mur et finit par réussir à s'en écarter. Elle flash sur la sorcière et lui saute dessus. La rouquine se baisse et fait voler mon ange à quelques mètres. Caroline se relève avec colère, ses veines noires entourant ses yeux, son si beau visage se transforme petit à petit en celui du vampire.

Je la regarde avec fascination, mon ange n'est plus un bébé mais une femme forte comme j'avais toujours vu au plus profond d'elle. Fidèle et combative si on touche aux personnes auquel elle tient . Je suis touché finalement je suis convaincu que j'en fais désormais partit et à la voir ainsi je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, se sera elle et personne d'autre.

C'est mon petit ange.

Caroline se défend comme une lionne et l'attrape par sa tignasse rousse prête à la mordre. Mon ange se met à hurler de douleur quand la sorcière l'immobilise en lui provoquant un anévrisme. A mon tour je tente une deuxième approche mais elle me fait signe de ne pas essayer et me fait retomber genoux. Elle avance dans ma direction et passe derrière moi posant sa main sur mon visage :

**« -Tu es si beau Nik ! » **me regarde t-elle

**« -Ne le touchez pas ! »** lance Caroline

La sorcière glisse ses doigts sur mon torse en se mordant la lèvre de désir.

**« -Rêve pas ! »** lui dis-je

**« - Dès la première minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite été conquise et même si tu ne m'a jamais remarqué »** commence-t-elle **« mais tu m'as prouvé que tu es comme ta chère Rebekah... en aucun cas... digne de confiance » **

Elle regarde Caroline qui avance à pas de loup vers elle. Mon ange se stoppe elle sait qu'elle est repéré.

**« -Cette fois je ne vais pas te sous-estimer ! »** lui dit-elle avant de la plaquer de nouveau au mur.

Mon ange se débat encore mais cette fois le sort semble plus efficace que le précédent. Elle hurle comprenant que cette fois elle ne pourra pas se libérer. La sorcière m'attrape par les cheveux en me regardant dans les yeux alors que la voix de ma douce hurle mon prénom.

La sorcière me pousse en arrière et me fait tomber dos au sol. Elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille s'installant dans une position assise sur moi, ses mains glissent le long de mon torse avec envie .

**« -Je te jure que je vais t'arracher la tête ! »** hurle la jolie blonde

**"-Elle est jalouse, je crois!"**

La sorcière remonte ses manches et plonge sa main en plein dans ma poitrine me faisant hurler de douleur.

**« -NONNNNN ! »** cri mon ange

Une larme roule sur ma joue alors que je la sens attraper l'arme qui encercle mon cœur. J'entends les pleurs de mon ange mélangé à la voix de la sorcière. Elle retire sa main un coup sec, le poignard à la main.

Je la regarde se pencher vers mes lèvres et les déposer sur les miennes. Elle se retire en caressant mon visage du bout de ses doigts.

**« -Ton heure n'est pas encore venu, Nik ! » **dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en essuyant la lame.

Le sort finit par se rompre libérant ma belle qui court à moi et me prends dans ses bras.

**« -Tu guéris ! »** me dit-elle en regardant la blessure qui finit par se refermer. **« Tu guéris ! »** ajoute-t-elle une fois de plus en me berçant. **«** **On va pouvoir sortir d'ici , bientôt tu auras retrouvé toute ta force! »** me serre-t-elle fort contre elle

Je place ma main sur ma poitrine, la douleur a disparu. Je souris en regardant ses larmes de joie et de soulagement parcourir ses joues. Je me relève et la serre dans mes bras, nous sommes encore enfermés dans cette pièce mais peu importe c'est un véritable soulagement. Elle me pousse puis flash tout autour de moi pour s'assurer que je retrouve tous mes réflexes. Je flash sur elle et la fait rencontrer le mur. Ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche avec un sourire satisfait. Mes yeux tombent sur les siennes avant de les goûter à nouveau. Ses bras encerclent mon cou et ma langue enroule la sienne. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse . Nos lèvres ne se séparent pas plus de quelques secondes laissant juste le temps pour que je lui retire son tee-shirt.

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Caroline<strong>

Sa main glisse dans mon jean et s'aventure jusqu'à mon bouton d'or, ma tête se penche en arrière avant de revenir à lui et me jette de nouveau sur ses lèvres en déboutonnant de mes doigts les derniers boutons de son jean. Une fois fait, il me soulève et me place en plein sur son membre prêt à m'accueillir, un petit cri de jouissance en sort quand il pénètre à l'intérieur de moi. Nous ne faisons une fois plus qu'un. Nos corps et notre ébat trouve leur propre rythme, un rythme assez doux et bien moins sauvage que notre première fois mais il ne fait pas entorse à la règle, c'est encore meilleur .

Nos corps se laissent glisser sur le sol et continuer leur ébat l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PoV Genevieve<strong>

Je retourne en direction de Céleste. Une fois arrivé je lui tends l'arme qu'elle me prend des mains. Elle le pose et murmure des incantations faisant se soulever le poignard qui flotte dans les airs sous le regard pesant de l'originel qui arque un sourcil. Le poignard se sépare pour en faire désormais deux que je fronce les yeux.

**« -Pourquoi deux ? tu m 'avais donné ta parole »** lui dit-il avec inquiétude

**« -Chut mon tendre Elijah ! »** s'avance-t-elle vers lui **« j'ai promis de le retirer , c'est ce que nous avons fait ! »**

**« -Tu m'as promis de le relâcher ! »**

**« -Et il va sortir d'ici ! » **

Elle envoie l'un des poignards en plein dans la poitrine de l'originel qui s'effondre en criant. Il essaye d'attraper l'arme mais elle s'enfonce bien trop vite dans son corps. Il tombe au sol dans l'inconscience.

**« -Qui a le pouvoir désormais, A nous la nouvelle Orléans ? »** me regarde Céleste

**« -Tu m'avais dit que je prendrais ma revanche sur Rebekah et tu la laissé partir ! » **lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

**« -Tu étais bien trop occupé à flirter avec Klaus.»**

**« -Je n'y peux rien je le trouve sexy !» **la regardais-je

Elle se met à sourire en m'avouant que c'est ce qui les rend encore plus dangereux.

**« -Avec ce qui se prépare, Rebekah va elle aussi vivre dans la peur ! »**me dit-elle **« Et par conséquent, il serait peut-être temps de révéler à notre originel certains petits secrets »**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Caroline<strong>

**« -Promets-moi que la prochaine fois on le fera dans un lit bien moelleux ! »** me relevais-je sur mon coude

**« -Très bien Madame, c'est promis ! »** me sourit-il en rencontrant mon regard.

Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends et le laisse me soulever comme une plume. Je souris , il retrouve petit à petit sa force légendaire.

**« -C'est quand même étrange qu'elle m'a libéré? »**

**« -L'important c'est que tu ailles bien ! »** posais-je ma main à l'emplacement même où la blessure était.

Je le vois frapper la barrière invisible nous enfermant encore à l'intérieur. J'encercle sa taille de mes mains en lui disant de se ménager. Il se retourne et me blottit contre lui en me disant que je vais lui manquer une fois reparti.

**« -Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas ! »** lui dis-je ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. **« plus rien ne m'attends , je vais rester avec toi du moins... si tu veux toujours de moi ! »**

**« -Bien évidemment mon ange ! »** m'embrasse-t-il avant de s'écarter **« Caroline il faut que...il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose alors »** me dit-il

**« -Je t'écoute ! » **fronçais-je les yeux

**« -Je vous dérange ? »** apparaît Geneviève

Klaus se recule et me place derrière lui ce qui fait sourire la sorcière.

**« -Je serais toi je nous libérais avant que je ne t'arrache ce qui te sert de tête » **la menace Klaus ce qui la fait sourire **« Où est mon frère ? » **

**« -Elijah est avec Céleste et pour le moment il n'est pas en mesure de parler ! »**

**« -Que lui avez-vous fait ? »** dit-il avec colère

**« -Disons que ton grand frère cherche sans cesse à te protéger alors que ta sœur te préférerais mort »**

Klaus se met à sourire en lui disant qu'elle ne connaît absolument rien de leur famille.

**« -Elle n'est qu'une terrible menteuse, elle t'a dupé et a conspiré derrière ton dos ! »**

**« -Klaus ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche à vous monter les uns contre les autres ! » **raillais-je en espérant qu'il m'écoute.

**« -Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y fais allusion, alors dis-moi ! » **

**« -Klaus, s'il te plaît ! »** attrapais-je sa main.

Je sais que s'il l'apprend, il va être en colère et profondément attristé que je préfère qu'il n'en sache rien.

**« -Même ta petite princesse est au courant mais elle non plus ne dit rien! »**

**«- Ferme là ! »** crachais-je

**« -C'est toi qui vas la fermer ! »** me lance-t-elle alors que le regard de l'originel se pose d'elle à moi.

**« -Tu dois savoir ! »** continue la sorcière.

**« -Parle ! »** demande l'originel

**« -Klaus, non ! »** lâchais-je alors qu'il lève son doigt vers moi pour me faire comprendre de me taire.

**« - Rebekah entretenait une histoire avec ton protégé Marcel. Une relation pour laquelle tu avais mis ton veto, non ? »** lui dit-elle tout en tournant autour de lui.

«** -J'avais mes raisons ! »** raille-t-il

**« -Peu importe, tu n'as pas à me convaincre ! »** lui dit-elle en murmurant à son oreille d'une façon sensuelle que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui arracher sa tignasse.

**« -Qu'est-ce que ça va te donner de faire ça ? Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça je peux mettre fin à ta pitoyable deuxième existence ! » **avançais-je droit vers cette sorcière.

**« -Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, elle est emmerdante ! »** dit-elle avant de me clouer une nouvelle fois au mur. **« On va être enfin tranquille. » **

L'originel me regarde comme pour s'assurer que je vais bien mais ne bouge pas pour m'aider. Je vois dans son regard qu'à ce moment je ne suis plus sa priorité et qu'il ressent le besoin de savoir la vérité.

**« -Si c'est avec cette révélation que tu comptes me retourner contre ma sœur, je dois t'avouer que ton plan est inefficace ! » **

La sorcière se met à rire :

**« -Pauvre petite chose »** lui dit-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser sur son torse sous le regard insistant de l'originel qui fixe ses moindres mouvements **« Comment après 1000 ans peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? Ton père est venu à la Nouvelle Orléans en 1919 pour te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment avait-il réussi à te retrouver ? »**

Je regarde Klaus qui a l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

**« -C'est ta sœur qui l'a fait venir ici car tu l'empêchais de vivre son histoire , elle est venue me voir en me faisant croire qu'elle souhaitait vous faire une surprise en réunissant votre famille. Puis elle m'a tué de ses propres mains pour que je ne révèle jamais sa traîtrise ! » **

**« -Mensonges ! »** crit-il «** ma famille et moi on s'est fait de terribles choses au cours des siècles mais Rebekah n'aurait jamais contacté notre père! »**

**« -C'est tellement mignon de ta part d'y croire, de croire en elle mais si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes ! »** dit-elle avant de lever le sort me retenant au mur.

**« -Tu es contente de toi ! »** lui lançais-je en m'agenouillant au sol pour réconforter Klaus qui semble anéanti.

**« -Il devait savoir , il est prêt maintenant ! »**

**« -Prêt pour quoi ? »**

Elle ne me répond pas et quitte la pièce alors que je cri de toutes me forces lui demandant de me répondre. Devant son absence de réponse, je m'installe à côté de l'originel et le force à me regarder.

**« -Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? »** me dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui me tiraille le cœur **" je comprends désormais pourquoi elle avait peur de moi quand elle m'a vu!"**

**« -Klaus, je peux comprendre que tu aies mal et que tu sois en colère contre elle mais ça fait presque 100 ans et toi aussi tu n'as pas toujours été sympa avec eux, n'oublie pas tu les as même dagués et mis dans des cercueils pendant des siècles ! »**

**« - Je l'ai fait pour les protéger ! »** me lâche t-il avec énervement

**« -Peu importe pourquoi tu l'as fait, c'est du passé! »** lui dis-je tout en lui forçant le regard.

Son visage est froid et colérique que j'avale ma salive. J'ai eu l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur mais je dois admettre que je n'emmène pas large. Il paraît vraiment en colère.

**« -Klaus ! »** attrapais-je sa main voyant une larme roulée sur sa joue.

**« -Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? »**

**« -Elle voulait te faire peur ! »** essayais-je de défendre la blonde originelle

**« -Mikael voulait ma mort, elle vient de me briser le cœur ! »** me dit-il ce qui me serre le mien

**« -Hey... regarde-moi, je suis là ! Et je vais recoller tous les morceaux en espérant que tu n'en as pas perdu en route ! »** lui dis-je pour le faire rire.

Il me regarde avec attention mais aucun sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Les minutes passent et l'originel n'a pas dit un seul mot malgré tous mes efforts pour le faire rire et sourire. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant des pas arriver dans notre direction dont une voix d'homme. Je me lève me concentre pour entendre leur conversation :

**« -Vous avez été rapide ? »** résonne la voix de Céleste

**« -Je n'ai pas perdu de temps quand j'ai appris que vous déteniez l'hybride originel ! »** lui répond la voix masculine **« où est-il ? »**

**« -Impatient ? »**

**« -Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! »**

**« -C'est quoi ce bordel ! »** lâchais-je

Les pas avancent encore plus vers nous alors que je recule de plusieurs mètres. J'écarquille les yeux quand je reconnais ce visage.

**« -Melle Forbes, vous ici ? »** me dit-il

**« -Wes ! »** m'exclamais-je dans le choc en reconnaissant mon professeur de Fac

Klaus se lève et arrive à ma hauteur.

**« -Donc c'est lui ? »** demande-t-il à Céleste

**« -Je vous présente Klaus Mikaelson ! »** sourit-elle

**« -Je vous imaginais plus grand ! » **le regarde Wes alors que Klaus reste silencieux**.« Vous avez de quoi le maîtriser ? »** demande-t-il à la sorcière **« je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il m'échappe ! »**

**« -J'ai ceci ! »** sort-elle le poignard alors que Klaus fait un pas en arrière en revoyant l'arme.

**« -Désolé Mademoiselle Forbes de vous retirer à chaque fois vos petits amis mais le sujet est nettement plus intéressant cette fois-ci, moitié vampire, moitié loup garou ! »**

**« -Oh mon dieu ! »** lâchais-je comprenant qu'il va vouloir se servir de Klaus pour détruire notre race.

**« -Elijah ! **» hurlais-je

A mes yeux , il est désormais le seul à pouvoir nous sauver .

**« -C'est lui que tu cherches ? »** apparaît Geneviève traînant le corps d'Elijah jusqu'à nous «** il a eu un petit problème avec le poignard ! »** m'avoue-t-elle.

_**Musique : Terrible love- The national**_

_**merci de la mettre**_

Mes mains se portent à mon visage dans le choc alors que je vois le visage de Klaus se transformer en celui de l'hybride. Ses pupilles passent du bleu à l'or, ses veines noires qui entourent ses yeux apparaissent.

**« -Tu seras le cobaye parfait ! »** lui lance Wes fasciné par l'hybride

Tout va très vite que mes yeux en ont même pas suivi. Les deux sorcières lèvent leurs mains , le poignard flotte dans l'air en direction de l'originel. Klaus tombe à genoux quand celui-ci commence à s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine . Je flash à lui et maintient l'arme de mes doigts pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer. Mes mains en tremblent, mes larmes coulent dans l'émotion mais je ne le lâche pas continuant à lutter pour pas qu'il s'enfonce davantage. Le regard de Klaus rencontre le mien alors que je secoue la tête dans la négation le suppliant de ne pas abandonner. Je sens qu'il l'a fait.

Une larme perle sa joue, son regard est triste et vide. Je l'entends seulement me murmurer de ne pas l'abandonner.

**« -Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! »** le rassurais-je

J' éclate en sanglots voyant que la magie des sorcières est bien plus forte que moi, le poignard finit par entrer en lui qui s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je relève les yeux voyant le corps d'Elijah dans le même état.

**« -Comment avez-vous su qu'elles les détenaient ? » **demandais-je d'une voix tremblante à mon ancien professeur de fac.

**« -Moi ! »** entre Tyler à son tour

**« -Oh mon Dieu ! »** tombais-je dans le choc

**« -Il va servir une cause, sa vie aura enfin un but ! »** me regarde Céleste **«** **vous détruire ! »**

**« -Je te jure que je vais t'arracher la tête et que je te ferais mal, très mal ! »** lui crachais-je au visage **« A vous tous ! »** les menaçais-je alors que la colère s'empare de moi.

Les mains des deux sorcières se lèvent dans ma direction alors que je cours à l'originel. Ma tête me fait souffrir dû à l'anévrisme que les deux femmes me procurent mais je finis de ramper à lui en attrapant sa main. Des hommes de Wes arrivent dans notre direction pour le prendre. Mon regard croise celui d'Elijah qui tourne la tête et voit la scène sans pouvoir agir qu'une larme glisse sur son visage. Je vois le docteur Wes Maxfield approcher de Klaus une seringue à la main.

**« -Par pitié, non ! je vous en prie ! »** le suppliais-je de ne pas le faire.

L'homme me regarde un moment avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le cou de l'originel. Les hommes de Wes saisissent Klaus alors que je lui tiens toujours la main. Nos bras et nos mains se tendent, mes doigts glissent mais s'accrochent toujours au sien, je ne veux pas lâcher, je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est encore pire quand je le vois revenir à lui totalement dans le brouillard. Ses yeux me regardent sans me lâcher alors que mes doigts finissent leur route et lâche sa main.

**« -Je te retrouverais, je te le promets ! »** lui dis-je droit dans les yeux

**« -Je serais toi j' éviterais de croiser sa route ! »** me dit Geneviève

**« -Où tu lui serviras de dîner ! »** ajoute Céleste

**« -C'est la société Augustine qui vous remercie ! »** serre-t-il la main aux sorcières avant de partir hors de ma vue avec celui pour qui j'avais enfin compris mes sentiments.

**« -Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » **regardais-je Tyler avec dégoût

**« -Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, il ne t'aura pas non plus ! »** me dit-il avant de quitter à son tour le sanatorium

**« -Pleure pas ma jolie, l'amour ça fait mal ! » **me lance Geneviève.

D'un coup de sang je l'attrape et enfonce mes crocs dans sa carotide avant de lui briser la nuque. Son corps en tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

**« -Je vais tous vous tuer ! »** hurlais-je en m'effondrant au sol dans le désespoir contre cette paroi invisible.

Elle me sépare du corps d'Elijah et de la moindre chance de retrouver celui qui fait désormais battre mon cœur.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends avec impatiente vos réactions et l'émotion que vous avez ressenti et si vous êtes dans le même état que moi, mdr.<strong>

****Je me doute que vous attendrez peut-être une suite, je ne dis pas oui, je ne dis pas non. Cela peut être intéressant se sera à vous de me le dire, du nombre de reviews carça prend toujours du temps. Si je fais une suite, ce ne sera pas de suite puisque j'attendrais d'avoir terminé les autres peut-être aussi sadiquement, seule moi à la réponse ;)******  
><strong>

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire. N'oubliez pas la trace de votre passage et donnez un maximum de reviews pour cette fiction puisque elle se termine. Faites là grimper dans le classement. **

**Je vous remercie, sincèrement.**

**Votre auteur :**

**KlausetCaroline. **

**Bisous à vous tous**


End file.
